Mine, Yours and Death
by ichigokazuki
Summary: The pain, it was almost to the point of unbearable, I could literally feel my inner walls stretch to the point of tearing. But I bit my lip to stop the screams of pain, blood started to drip down my lip as it was down there... Punishment Chapter Nine
1. Mine

Mine, Yours, Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for Digimon...

Summary: I don't really understand how it happened... I just became his... I guess I'm the one who let it happen... She tried to bring me back... He warned her but she didn't listen... It only ended in her death... He's my Master...

~Mine~

A Kiss.

It happened so fast, one moment we're eating lunch on top of the school roof talking about games and then the next moment... I'm on the ground and he's over top of me with his lips attached to mine.

My hands were pinned above my head with just one of his hands...

Has he always been this strong?

"Mmm...Nnn...Ah...s-stop..." I said, or at least attempted to, while struggling to get free.

He finally broke the kisses and starred into my confused eyes, moving towards my ear. I could feel his breath tickling my neck. He licked my ear. "Just Relax," he whispered before taking my ear lobe between his teeth and biting it softly.

Why did that feel good?

I was panting from lack of oxygen, a blush creeped across my face. I didn't know how to act; my best friend just kissed me...

We're both guys... you only do this to girls, right? Could you do this to guys? Are you aloud?

Gay. That's it. People tormented you if you were, sometimes beaten...

So he's gay, my best friend likes guys...

More importantly, me...

I need to think...

"Ohh...Nnn...S-stop...I...ah...I..." I tried to speak, it was impossible to form words when someone is sucking and kissing your neck.

He stopped, "What?"

I tried to get a hold of my breathing, "I-I...j-just w-wan..."

"Oh...you want me to let you go?' he asked, sounding sincere. Maybe he thought I liked him back and this is just a huge misunderstanding that we'll put behind us.

I nodded.

He seemed to think this over... "No."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-why?"

He ignored me and captured my lips again, he bit my already bruised bottom lip. I gasped at the sudden pain and parted my lips just enough for his tongue to invade my mouth.

His other hand that wasn't gripping both of my wrists snaked its way up my shirt, exploring my chest.

I writhed beneath him and continued to struggle...

"Nnn...Ah...s-stop-p...p-p...ah...lease..." I moaned as he pinched one of my nipples, sending jolts of pain and pleasure throughout my body.

"I think you're enjoying this..." he said.

I shook my head fiercely. I loved someone else, a girl! And she loved me.

"Hmmm... are you thinking of her?" he asked, sounding angry. "That stupid witch who stole you away from me?"

Stole me away? Was he jealous of her? Does he really like me that much?

"But you know she doesn't love you or care about you. It's a one-sided thing I suppose," he said, unbuckling my belt.

"N-nooo...I-it's not t-true-e. S-she does. She d-didn't s-steal me from y-you," I said. "D-don't do this, p-please."

I didn't want this. I was scared. My best friend was going to rape me.

"You were mine. We've been together forever, all the time until she came and took you from me. I'm just taking back what is mine," he said pulling my pants down.

Alarms went off in my head. Obviously he's not in his right of mind. I tried in vain to get free but he was stronger and angry.

"P-please don't...p-please," I cried, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

He stopped removing my clothes and brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. "Don't worry love, I'll love you. You are mine, not hers, be sure to remember that."

I realized that no matter what I said, he wouldn't let me go...

He now had all my clothes off excluding my shirt but he had undone all the buttons. I felt exposed and extremely uncomfortable especially the way his eyes scanned over my body.

He let my hands go but I didn't bother to try and escape, I already attempted but he just dragged me back. I didn't want to anger him, I didn't want to know what he would do if I did.

He put three fingers in front of my face. "Suck them unless you like to feel pain."

Why, I thought as I obediently opened my mouth and sucked on his fingers. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did my best friend go insane and want to rape me? What did I do wrong?

Once he deemed I had sucked on his fingers enough he pulled them out and then circled my entrance with his slick fingers before pushing one digit in...

It didn't necessarily hurt but it was noticeably uncomfortable. Another finger joined the other stretching my opening... He touched something deep inside me, it caused all the pain and the feeling of being uncomfortable to vanish and be replaced with pleasure... I screamed as he continued to rub his fingers against that spot. I was crying again, it felt so good.

"Nnn...Ah...ah...w-what...ah...nnn..." I said.

He chuckled and continued to play with my body. I wonder if he's done this before.

He started to kiss me again, but instead of biting me, he licked my bottom lip and this time I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth, his tongue mapped out my mouth, he even sucked on my tongue...

His other hand was playing with my nipples, pinching and pulling between his forefinger and thumb. His mouth left mine and decided to suck and bite my nipples this time.

I tried to contain my moans by covering my mouth with my hands but it only muffled the sounds. I didn't want him to know that what he was doing felt really good.

He stopped playing with my mouth and nipples and started stroking my erection. I quickly bit my lip to try and stop the moans that were bubbling up in the back of my throat.

It felt so good... Too good...

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed, kissing my lips again. "I think you're ready now."

I didn't say anything...

I waited but he made no move to enter me...

"Why?" I asked. He did all this to me but isn't finishing it?

"I was thinking, I pleasured you but you didn't do anything for me," he replied.

Was he crazy? Wait he was... This was being forced upon me. I didn't want any of this to happen. Did he forget that he was raping me?

"You are raping me," I reminded. "Did you forget that?"

He shook his head, "You are mine. I am your master; it isn't rape, as I own you."

He was sick. What happened to him? Was I really the cause of this because I chose to hang out with her?

"I know. How about you give your master a blow job?" he asked, but I knew he wasn't asking. He was ordering.

I made no movement. He pulled me closer to him. "You really are disobedient, aren't you? But you will learn eventually. I'll just have to wait."

He picked me up gently and placed me in his lap, I felt the tip of his erection pressed against my stretched hole.

It hurt... a lot...like I was being ripped in two. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. My hands gripped his shoulders and my nails were probably digging into his skin.

Lucky for me I guess, he pushed in slowly allowing me to get somewhat used to him and there's less chance of something ripping deep inside of me.

Once he was fully inside of me, I let out a shaky breath.

I looked into his eyes. I could tell he just wanted to start fucking me into the ground...

But he didn't, he waited...

Maybe this was his own twisted way of love...

Is he waiting for me to tell him to move? Does he really actually love me? Is this his way of showing it? I don't know...

"Y-you c-can go..." I said. Did I want him to? No... Then why did I just give him permission?

He smiled and lifted me up and then slammed me back down onto him, hitting that spot dead on.

I screamed from the pleasure jolting through my body, it felt so good, so good.

"God, you're tight," he groaned.

He switched positions with me lying on my back. He continued to pound into me.

I couldn't form any coherent thoughts; the only thing I could think of was I didn't want it to stop...

I could feel it coming, the need for release... the heat and pressure stirred within my stomach. "Ah...nnn...I-I..."

"It's ok...I-I have to...to..." he said. "Say my name."

I released my seed all over my stomach and his, calling out his name over and over again...

My muscles clenched around his member and I felt him release deep inside me with a groan of my name.

I was tired, absolutely exhausted...

He pulled his limp member from my abused entrance...

I barely remember him cleaning both of us up or when he put all my clothes back on...

"I do love you...Taichi," he whispered to me, stroking my hair. "Remember, you are mine, only mine."

I looked at him, "I-I love you too. I am yours... only yours, Yamato"

He lifted me up in his arms bridal style and carried me down from the roof. I buried my face in his chest and fell asleep.

Our lunches were left to rot in the sun on the roof top...

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_That is the current question..._

AN: I hope the lemon wasn't too bad... I'm still trying to perfect my lemon writing... And the characters are probably extreme ooc, but its AU so it can't be to bad, can it?

This is probably only going to have one or two more chapters since I already started a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction last week and I don't want to have late updates because I started too many fan fictions to keep up.

So how many of you thought Yamanto was the uke? And how many of you thought Taichi was the uke?

I don't know why but I prefer Taichi being the uke when he's paired up with Yamanto... He's just so cute (Insert girlish squeal)

Please drop a review~!


	2. Yours

Mind, Yours, Death

Disclaimer: As I say with every chapter and story, I do not own or take any credit for Digimon...

~Yours~

I really did become his. It took awhile but now it's almost like the times before I was with Master are dreams, they are fuzzy and sometimes unclear. I could come to terms with how I loved him and didn't mind becoming his, at first though, I couldn't call him Master, it felt degrading and uncomfortable but I soon eased into it. I call him Master; of course I only call him Master when we're alone.

Right after the rooftop incident, I moved into his apartment. My parents didn't agree with me especially the part of me being gay... So I just left...ran away, seriously what could they do about that? My little sister Hikari noticed my change in behaviour and I think she got worried since she sent the rest of our friends to "try" and talk with me. Key word, 'tried'...

I ignored them and brushed all their comments and worry off. Master even sent them away; he protected me from all their fuss and words. They all came to just accept my new behaviour, except her, Sora. She wouldn't let up, it was quite annoying and now I can't understand how I used to hang out with her all the time, Master was right about her. Master introduced me to his new friends...

Arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey, Taichi."

I looked up into Master's eyes and smiled. "Hi."

Ever since the rooftop incident, I guess I've become more shy, even after all the times Master's made love to me, he can still make me blush just by looking at me.

Master started to kiss my neck. "N-not here M-master..."

"Remember Taichi, only at home," he said, kissing me one more time on the lips.

"Right, sorry..." I said.

"It's ok. I like it when you call me that," he replied.

I blushed.

"TAI!"

I pulled my gaze away from Master and looked down the school's hallway, it was Sora. I don't like talking to her; she makes Master very angry...

"Jeez, Tai where do you spend your time? We never hang out anymore," she said sadly. I felt kind of guilty for ignoring her, but Master means more to me so I would give up anything to spend all my time with Master.

"I-I..." I started.

Master pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm securely around my waist. "He's been busy. Why don't you keep yourself out of other people's business."

Sora became angry. "Shut up, Yamato. Just because you're Tai's boyfriend doesn't mean you get to control his life!"

"Nobody else seems to care," he said.

"That's because they're too afraid to say anything! What happened to you? I don't understand how Tai can even stand you!" she shouted. "Do you ever consider what he might want?"

"I can assure you Taichi is very happy," he replied.

"Whatever, I bet he's too scared to tell you how he really feels," Sora said. "You probably forced him into that relationship!"

I could feel it; Master is very angry, furious. I tugged on his hand, "Let's go home?" I asked softly.

His shoulders relaxed and he looked down at me. "If you want to," he replied.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

I smiled and waved bye to her.

Master and I walked to his motorcycle parked outside the school's entrance. His parents were rich; they bought his apartment when we first entered high school. His parents didn't care at all that he's gay and has a boyfriend, mine on the other hand seem to hate the mere thought of it and wanted me to get "help". I wonder how I would even begin to cope without Master beside me.

Sora ran after us, "You do realize schools not even half over yet."

"Like we care," Master said.

"Tai, listen to me, all of our friends, Hikari. He's changing you!" exclaimed Sora.

"I-I don't care what any of you have to s-say," I replied.

"I know that's not true," she said firmly. "He scares you."

That's not the reason I'm with him. He scares me when he's angry but everyone is, right? I shook my head. "Y-you're wrong. I love him."

"Really? Do you really love him? I don't think you do," she said.

"H-how would you know how I feel? J-just leave me alone!" I yelled. "Get out of my life! Why can't you just be happy for me! Leave!"

"Tai..." started Sora softly.

"Stay away from me! I never want to hear your voice again!" I practically screamed at her. I was angry, so angry at her. How could she say all those horrible things to him? I was shaking and crying...

Master wrapped his arms around me and just held me close. "You're making him really upset, Sora, give him some space..."

Sora was about to say something more but she decided against it and left.

"Do you still want to go home?" he asked me. stroking my hair.

I nodded.

Our apartment wasn't that far away, about a fifteen minute drive from our school. His parents live on the other side of town, so does his younger brother Takeru and Takeru is Hikaru's best friend. She even convinced Takeru to try and find answers out from us. I guess the only person I can really trust is Master now.

Usually once we get home Master pins me to the nearest surface and starts to kiss me and then sex usually accompanies that, but today Master carried me to our bedroom and laid me on the bed and crawled in next to me and just held me close...

"What's wrong Master?" I asked.

"I just thought today we could just..." he started.

"Cuddle?" I asked.

He laughed. "I guess, yeah, since Sora got on both of our nerves today."

"Ok," I said yawning. I snuggled closer to Master, he's always very warm.

"Don't worry, Taichi..." he said softly, "I'll make sure Sora doesn't bother you anymore...I love you."

"Thank you, Master," I whispered. "I love you."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the next question..._

AN: What do you guys think? Yamanto broke Taichi I suppose. So now Taichi relies on Yamato for everything just like our insane Yamato wanted~! I love this chapter, turned out better than I thought it would~! But not as long as I had hoped but I guess it's not the quantity that counts, it's the quality.

EN: That was an awesome chapter! Not much to say, not much to fix. Just a nice, simple chapter! It's great, huh?


	3. Death Part One

Mine, Yours, Death

Disclaimer: Do not own or take any credit for Digimon![Soft Break]

~Death~

Part One

I've been living with Master for a couple of months now and I've enjoyed every minute of it. It doesn't really bother me that he's very possessive and never leaves me alone especially with other people. But recently he seems more relaxed; he takes me out on real dates: going to the movies, out to dinner, the beach and even just walking around. I kind of feel like a love-sick girl, because for me being with Master is like a dream come true...

"So where are we going to meet her, Master?" I asked as we walked out the door.

Master got his motorcycle out of the shared garage. "Remember that cafe I took you to last week, the one with the bite-sized cakes?"

"We're going there? Yay!" I said. "Can I get some of those cakes again! Please?"

"Maybe... What do I get in return?" he asked, moving closer to me.

I looked up at Master and moved onto my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips, "Whatever you want."

"Sounds good," he laughed. "We better hurry up or Sora might start thinking worse things to say to me."

I frowned. Why did Master want to make things right with Sora? I'm confused... Didn't he hate Sora?

"Taichi... Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. "I'm fine, Master!"

I climbed on the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around Master's waist and cuddled as close as possible.

"If you say so," said Master. But I knew that tone of voice, he would demand an answer later...

We reached the cafe with time to spare...

"Can I get a cake?" I asked immediately as we entered the cafe. It wasn't one of those fancy cafes which were extremely expensive; it was a small, nice, cozy one, with most of the walls made of glass for the sunlight to stream in.

Master took my hand and pulled me to a booth to sit in. Master always gets nervous on dates or usually anytime we leave the house, as if someone would just kidnap me right in front of him.

A waitress came up to take our orders; she was one of Master's friends. "So Taichi, which cake are you gonna get today, the strawberry or chocolate one?" she asked.

Truthfully I didn't know... Master loves chocolate so... "Chocolate, please!" I replied.

"Ok, what about Yamato? Coffee as usual?" she asked again.

"You know us too well," replied Master.

"Well if you guys weren't so predictable..." she started.

"Kazuki!"

She sighed, "Well, work calls; I'll bring your cake and coffee in a couple of minutes. Oh Taichi, what would you like to drink?"

"Um..." I started.

"Milk, to wash the cake down, right?" answered Master.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Got it!" she said. Kazuki didn't even bother writing down our order, like she said, we always get the same thing when we come here. I don't know why she even bothers asking.

I leaned on Master's shoulder while we were waiting and he wrapped his arm around my waist, it was nice, I could fall asleep just like this...

"Taichi...wake up... Sora's here..." I heard Master say as he nudged me.

"No..." I mumbled snuggling closer to Master.

"Your cake is here..." he said.

I shot up; I didn't want to miss out on eating my chocolate cake. I looked around, there was no cake... "Where is the cake?"

"Not here yet..." replied Master.

"Why did you say it was here then?" I asked pouting.

"So you like cake more than me?"

I looked over to the other side of the booth to see Sora...

"Hi..." was all I managed to say moving closer to Master.

I could hear Sora sigh. "Look Tai, I decided that it was wrong of me to say some of those things to you and Yamato. I was just worried about you."

"Ok," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

Kazuki suddenly appeared at our booth. "Cake, Coffee and Milk," she said as she placed everything on the table. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is one of our old friends, Sora," replied Master taking a sip of his coffee.

"You ordering anything?" she asked Sora.

Sora shook her head.

"You sure? We bake the most amazing cakes and goodies around. It would be a shame for you to miss out," said Kazuki.

"Really? How much?" asked Sora.

"See that little cake there Taichi has? It's only 4.25," replied Kazuki.

"I guess I'll have one of those, strawberry sounds good," said Sora.

"Great! It won't take too long," she replied running off.

Sora sighed. "I don't even like cake..."

"Why'd you order one?" asked Master.

"Because every time I come here, they won't leave me alone until I order at least one," replied Sora.

"Oh really?" asked Master. "They always leave us alone..."

"Taichi, aren't you going to eat your cake?" asked Sora.

I looked up to Master and he nodded. I picked up the fork and took a bite of the cake. I smiled, it tasted so good! "You want a bite Mas-Yamato?"

I almost called him Master, in front of Sora! I hope he doesn't get mad, did Sora notice?

Master took the offered bite of cake and squeezed my thigh in a comforting gesture.

Kazuki came not a second later and I swear Sora looked pissed and wanted to talk to us. Kazuki set down Sora's strawberry cake and wouldn't leave until she was sure Sora took a bite.

"Yamato, was Tai just about to call you Master?" she asked angrily but kept her voice down.

"What Taichi says or does, doesn't concern you," replied Master. "Why does it bother you anyway?"

"You have him calling you Master? What the hell did you do to him?" she asked. "He used to hang out with everyone, he was loud and obnoxious, played sports and then he just stopped? Wouldn't you find that strange?"

Master didn't say anything...

Sora turned to me, "Tai, don't you miss doing all those things? You must miss doing at least one of those things."

I shook my head; I didn't need any of those things. Master said so, and he wouldn't lie to me...

"Tai, it's fine if you want to be with Yamato, but you don't have to do everything he says, you don't need his permission to do everything, you can still hang out with your friends and play sports," said Sora. "I really am worried about you."

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, you should talk things over with him, find a balance that is approved by both of you, don't let him walk all over you or take advantage of your loyal nature," said Sora.

"I guess I could..." I started. Would Master be angry if I asked him?

"Tai, I would like to talk to you **alone**," said Sora.

"I don't know," I replied.

"You can go," said Master, he looked very angry...

"Great, don't think you're off the hook yet," said Sora as she glared at Master who equally glared back.

Sora and I walked over to another booth far away from Master, so he couldn't hear us.

"Tai, tell me what happened," said Sora.

"N-nothing happened," I replied quickly.

"You and I both know that's not true!" said Sora. "Dammit Tai, you can trust me."

Would Master be angry if I told Sora? Probably...

"Tai, I promise I won't tell another soul..." added Sora.

I sighed and started explaining what happened, not leaving out a single detail down to the confessions and actions he took.

Sora looked stunned, "T-tai...Yamato raped you! Fuck! Why didn't you go to the police? Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"It wasn't rape..." I started.

Sora reached across the table and shook me. "Don't you dare believe a word he told you or tells you, he is not your Master!"

Sora stood up and grabbed my arm, "S-sora what are y-you doing?"

"We're going to the police and then..." she started.

I struggled to get my arm free, "Y-you promised!"

"Tai, Yamato's messed with your head, you need help!" she said seriously. "This is a serious matter Tai!"

I could feel the tears burning my eyes; Master was right about everything... "No I don't need help! I am perfectly fine!"

"Sora, what are you doing?" I turned to see Master; I pulled my wrist from Sora's grasp and ran into the waiting arms of Master, "Don't let her take me away!" I pleaded.

Master stroked my hair. "I won't, don't worry."

"How could do you that Yamato! I can't even begin to try and understand what goes through your head! How could you do that to Tai!" she yelled. "I-I..."

Lucky for us the cafe was empty...

Master didn't answer and Sora for some reason stopped yelling... I moved my face away from Master's warm chest and looked over to Sora. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was choking for air. Sora was trying to say something...

"Master, what's wrong with Sora? What's happening to her?" I asked.

"She's getting what she deserved," replied Master.

I gasped, "She's dying?"

Master nodded.

Sora's dying! "Master we should call 911!" I yelled. I took out my cell phone and quickly dialled the number. I didn't like Sora but she didn't need to die!

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Ah..A girl, Sora, I think she's dying, s-she c-can't breathe! She needs help...we're at the cake shop downtown..." I started...

Master took my cell phone and shook his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I poisoned her." It was Kazuki coming out of the kitchen. "Never liked that girl anyway, too nosy."

Sora was now lying on the floor, eyes closed and breathing barely. Then finally her chest stopped moving, a line of red appeared from her mouth...

"What should we do about her body?" asked Kazuki.[Soft Break]"Leave it out back?" suggested Master. "We should hurry though, since the police will be here soon..."

I can't believe this, Master and Kazuki killed Sora...!

"Taichi," Master kneeled in front of me. "Are you ok?"

"I-I...Master...why?" I asked.

"So she wouldn't bother you anymore, she was always saying such terrible things to you so Kazuki and I did this," explained Master.

"Oh... you're going to get in trouble Master, they're gonna lock you and Kazuki away!" I cried.

"Taichi, only three people know, Kazuki, me and then you, if you don't tell, then no one else will know," said Master. "Are you going to tell? I'll be locked up for a long time..."

"No! I don't want them too! I don't want to be alone! I need you Master!" I cried.

Master hugged me tight and then picked me up bridal style, "Don't worry yourself Taichi."

I don't remember falling asleep...

I woke up in Master's embrace. We were in our bed; at home... was it all a dream? Did Master really kill Sora, well, indirectly since Kazuki was the one who poisoned the cake and had Sora eat it...?

Loud banging at the door woke Master up...

Master opened his eyes to stare into mine. "Good morning..." I said.

"Morning Taichi," mumbled Master, kissing me.

His arms wrapped around my body pulling me closer...

His lips moved from mine and started trailing wet kisses down the jaw line and neck.

"Ah... Master, d-don't suck...Nnn..." I moaned as he sucked between my neck and collarbone.

The loud banging continued.

"M-maybe you...s-should...ah...Nnn...A-answer...it," I stuttered.

Master sighed and removed me from his lap and got out of bed.

I followed Master to the door... He angrily pulled open the door to reveal police officers...

One of the police officers looked disgusted as he looked at Master and I, I looked down at myself, and the only thing I was wearing was one of Master's night shirts just barely covering myself... Master was just wearing a pair of night pants...

"Good Morning, sorry to disturb you this early but we are looking for information regarding, Sora Takenouchi, she was found last night in an alley-way," explained one of the officers. "Her parents told us she was on her way to meet up with you two yesterday."

"Yeah, we went to the cake cafe downtown yesterday around noon, we got into an argument and she left the cafe, saying she never wanted to see me again," replied Master.

So it really did happen, Kazuki and Master really did kill Sora, what did they do with her body? Did they remove all evidence of what happened from the cafe? Did they leave finger prints? I don't really care that they killed her; I suppose I'm still mad at her for lying to me. That is a terrible thing to say though about her, did she really deserve to die? No I'm only worried that Master and Kazuki are gonna get caught! Master is more important than Sora... Right?

"I see, what about you?" he asked, pointing to me.

"Uh...Sora and I ate cake?" I said not really knowing what he was asking.

"Cake? At the same cafe? Did you eat different cakes?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sora ate a strawberry one and Taichi ate a chocolate one," said Master. "Is Sora ok?"

"She is in the hospital right now receiving the necessary treatment," he replied.

"That's all for now. We might be back for more questioning later," said the second officer.

"Thank you for your time," said the first officer.

"Ok, I hope Sora gets better, she was one of our good friends," said Master sounding sincere.

I nodded.

The police men left...

"Master..." I said. He really wanted Sora dead... Is he going to attempt it again? Are the policemen going to find out it was Master and Kazuki who tried to murder Sora? Wait, if Sora wakes up, she's going to tell...

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me, you or Kazuki," he said, placing a kiss on my lips. "Now, where were we?"

AN: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait; I have no real excuses... (Hangs head in shame) But I am aiming for the next chapter to be out in the next week and a half, months of not updating is terrible~! I apologize again...~! I hope this chapter pleases people~! Sorry for not even writing a complete lime... And forgive me for adding an OC~! But I only watched the first season of Digimon and I have uses for the other characters later on in the story so I felt an OC was necessary~!

EN: Back in action! I just love a late night edit. =3 I haven't edited in a long time so this sharpened my editing skills for the time being! Love this chapter.


	4. Plan

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: Do not take any credit for Digimon!

AN: All I have to say is: I am so sorry for the slow updates. No real excuses, just been busy with school and my actual novel I'm writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~Plan~

_ I wish I could go back to the days when everything was normal and things made sense for me. When my brother played soccer and would drag me along to kick the ball around till late in the day... When he would threaten Takeru about how he better respect me and keep his intentions pure... The days when Sora would come over to just hang out or days when he and Yamato would argue over stupid things... How I miss those days..._

_ I think we all miss those simple days..._

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but please try to refrain saying anything to stress her."

"Thank you."

"Sora?"

Sora slowly opened her eyes... blinking a couple times, taking in her surroundings.

"H-hikari?" said Sora.

"Hey..." was all Hikari could say. _I didn't want to just start demanding questions. After all, the doctor said it could stress her and put all the progress they made with her condition to waste_. "How are you feeling?" she asked pulling a chair closer to Sora's bedside.

"I feel tired but I guess that's normal... but other than that I'm fine," replied Sora sitting up. "Waking up in a hospital was a bit terrifying not knowing why."

Hikari nodded. "They did tell you why right? You were found in an alley-way behind that shop that sells those little cakes. What happened Sora?"

"The doctors did tell me, but I don't really remember... I know I was meeting Tai and Yamato for lunch... we were going to work things out between us..." started Sora. Suddenly memories started to replay in Sora's mind, crashing upon her. "Oh my god! I-I still can't believe, I d-don't understand!"

Sora's sudden outburst startled Hikari. "Sora, calm down. What happened? You can tell me, but talk slowly."

"He fucking raped him!" Sora replied angrily.

Hikari was stunned. "W-who did what Sora?" Did she hear Sora right? Did Sora say rape?

"Yamato, our so-called friend, raped your brother!" explained Sora bitterly. Sora stopped realizing what she just said. _Well I could have said that a bit differently_. "Hikari I'm so sorry."

Time seemed to completely stop for Hikari. Seriously? Yamato? Matt? Takeru's older brother _raped_ Taichi, her fun-loving careless brother? No... It's not right, it can't be true... But why would Sora lie? Either way, it doesn't make sense, why? Why would he? If Taichi was raped, why was he living happily with his rapist? Had the world ended?

"I'm sorry Hikari, but I am not lying. Taichi did eventually tell me what happened, but he doesn't think it's wrong! I don't know what Yamato did but he's messed up Tai's mind! I know this is hard to swallow but we have to do something!" explained Sora. "I don't know why Yamato did it or what caused him to become that but he did and played around with Tai's mind because you, I and all our friends have noticed. Tai's not the same anymore...people don't change like that in such a short period of time unless something drastic happens."

"..."

"Hikari...Kari? A-are you ok?" asked Sora.

Silence fell over Sora and Hikari, after a few minutes Hikari finally spoke. "H-how are we going to fix this?" asked Hikari, her voice getting stronger and more serious. "How are we going to save my brother? Wait, did Yamato do this to you?"

Sora shook her head, "I don't know. All I remember is confronting Tai, him denying it and running back to Yamato and then I couldn't breathe, everything just started to fade away. Then I woke up here."

"I-I see," replied Hikari. She covered her face with her hands, "I don't want to believe it!"

"Neither do I," mumbled Sora. "We have to do something soon."

"But if what you say is true, Taichi won't listen to anybody but Yamato and I don't think Yamato's gonna give up and let go of Tai. Plus, you're stuck in the hospital," explained Hikari.

"We need to get help from the others. Aren't you Takeru's best friend? He must know something," suggested Sora. "And don't worry, I'll get out of this stuffy hospital as soon as possible. We'll all save Tai."

"Alright, I'll go see T.K right now and then we'll come back here to plan this all out," said Hikari.

Sora gave a small smile as Hikari left.

_Don't worry Tai, were going to save you..._

Hikari took the bus across town, in less than fifteen minutes she arrived on the steps of Takeru's house. But...

_Would he even believe her?_

_ He did have his own suspicions, but did they run as deep as Sora found out?_

_ Maybe Sora is wrong... No, what Sora said makes perfect sense..._

Hikari prayed that Takeru would believe her and help to save her brother; it would be such an advantage to have Yamato's younger brother on their side.

Hikari slowly walked up each stone step and soon pressed the doorbell. She tried to calm her nerves as she listened to the echoes of the bells floating through the Ishida's household.

The door swung open. "Kari?" said Takeru's voice.

_She couldn't answer_

She had kept together at the hospital in front of Sora, knowing she couldn't stress her out. It could have drastic effects on her health but really what had happened to Tai was too much. It hurt her to know what happened to her loving older brother.

"Kari? What's wrong?" Takeru asked, gently stepping forward.

_She couldn't..._

_ She needed..._

Hikari fell forwards, Takeru caught her.

She cried into his chest...

Let out all her frustration, sadness and anger...

"Sora...hospital...Tai...Oh god...Yamato...need help..." She sobbed.

_Why did this happen?_

"It will be ok, Kari, it will be," he soothed.

Takeru stroked her hair softly whispering calming words to her, lowering them to the ground.

They sat together on the ground for over twenty minutes. Hikari had stopped crying but both were just happy being with each other. She had explained everything to him, like Sora did for her. But instead of hiding her feelings from Sora, Hikari was able to tell Takeru how she felt.

"Kari, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"We'll fix everything. I promise."

"I know."_ Thank you..._

With much begging and pleading, Sora was able to get the nurses to allow her to call her friends, Koushiro (Izzy), Jou and Mimi.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" asked Koushiro walking into Sora's temporary room with Jou trailing behind him.

"I hate hospitals," mumbled Jou setting a 'Get Well' card on the table.

"I'm feeling a lot better," replied Sora.

"That's good to hear," said Koushiro. "Now with that aside, why did you really call us?"

AN: So the rest of the gang are making their moves~! Sadly this chapter didn't have any YamatoXTaichi but they will be the focus of chapter five, believe me... Might even write some citrusy goodness~! So please stay tuned hopefully next week for Chapter Five: Questions

EN: Boo! =^_^=


	5. Questions and Doubts

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit or own Digimon in any way, shape or form.

AN: After much hassle with my computer programs I finally finished this chapter! The lemon might not be what you expected but I hope you still enjoy this chapter!

~Questions and Doubts~

It was a Sunday.

Master had nothing planned...

No school.

No work.

No overly baring protective friends or siblings.

No policemen.

Just Master and me alone.

"Taichi?" called Master.

"In the kitchen," I answered, "Makin' breakfast!"

Master walked in the kitchen wearing only a pair of night pants, "Smells delicious, Tai."

"Thanks, I hope you'll like it," I said shyly.

Arms circled around my waist, Master rested his chin on my head, "I always love your cooking."

Master started moving his hands up and down my sides slowly... I felt my face instantly heat up, "Not in the kitchen!"

"Not like anyone is here, we have the whole day to ourselves~" he purred placing a kiss on my neck. Master started to leave a trail of kisses down my neck...

"No! M-master!" I argued.

Master didn't give up and continued his minstrels. His hands moving lower and lower...

"M-master...nnn... s-stop," I panted dropping the spatula I was holding. My legs felt like they wouldn't hold me up much longer the way Master was sucking, biting and licking my neck and ear. I needed to support myself, I grasped the nearest thing, the stove top...

"Ahh~! Owwww~!" I cried bolting backwards, my head connecting with Master's chin, knocking us both backwards.

"Taichi?" asked Master, "What happened?"

"I-It hurts~!" I whispered.

Master sat up and pulled me into his lap, "Tai, let me see," he ordered.

I unclenched my fists and showed my hands to him...

"Ah, you burned yourself," he said.

"It's y-your f-fault~!" I yelled, "You wouldn't listen!"

Master hugged me and kissed the top of my head, "You're right. I should have and I'm sorry. Let's fix up your burns now."

I nodded.

Master processed to pick me, bridal style like he's done so much in the past and then started to walk to the bathroom after turning the stove off. (The kitchen sink was jammed packed with unwashed dishes.)

"Master! I hurt my hands not my feet!" I pouted but secretly enjoyed being carried by Master.

My hands felt a lot better after I put them under cold water. The burns were just on my palms...

"It's a good thing you pulled your hands off the burner quickly, it could have been a lot worse," mentioned Master.

"It still hurt and it would never have happened if you had listened to me!" I said frowning.

"I know," replied Master kissing my hands, "I really am sorry Taichi."

"I forgive you," I said, "But..."

"Not in the kitchen," finished Master also finishing wrapping my hands up.

I smiled and hugged Master who kissed me on lips.

"M-master..." I moaned.

Master felt under my baggy white shirt, pinching my nipples and rubbing my sides and stomach, "We've been so busy lately, we've barely had any time to ourselves. So today I'll do anything for you Taichi."

Master leaned forward to capture my lips in a sweet kiss, "Tell me what you want. C'mon tell me"

"I-I... no," I mumbled.

He stopped touching me, "So then should I stop?" He laughed.

"N-no!" I said.

"Say it!"

"Err..."

_Ring... ring... ring..._

The phone started to ring...

"Stay quiet, Taichi..."

Master pressed the speaker, "Hello?" He started to move his hands lower...

"It's Tomoyo; I need you to bring the order forms I gave you last night. I forgot today we were getting our delivery!"

Tomoyo, Master's boss for the storage company he works at after school. She seems like a nice lady but once you get on her bad side well...

"Tomo, I'm kind of busy right now..."

"Yamato! Stop fucking your boyfriend and get your ass over here!"

The phone line went dead...

Master sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll be back ASAP!"

"But..." I said tugging on his sleeve.

"Sorry. Be a good boy while I'm gone!" Master kissed me on the forehead and dashed out the door.

I heard the front door slam and Master's motorcycle engine roar.

"STUPID~!" I yelled angrily slamming down on our bed.

I hate him for getting me all worked up and then leaving me all flustered and hot. I can't believe it! I can't stop thinking about perverted things...

I want Master to touch me. I want to feel his hands stroking me...

I can't hold back anymore.

I reached underneath my shirt and pinched my nipple... It felt strange touching my own nipples, pinching and pulling and having it feel good... I can't stop... "So...g-goood." I moaned

I slipped my shorts off, "H-here too..." I started to stroke myself slowly... My other hand inched its way near my ass and I soon slipped into a finger... then another... and another... and I started to thrust in and out...

I started going faster and faster... "J-just a-a bit m-more... M-master!"

"Ah...nnn...AH... D-does feel as g-good as n-normal... F-feels better when M-master does it..."

I wish he'd hurry up... I rolled over to face...

Master... smiling...

"W-when did you...?" I asked blushing quickly sitting up.

Master moved closer to the bed, "When you started stroking yourself. You called out for me."

I blushed redder and pulled a pillow over my head angrily.

Master crawled over to me and took the pillow off my face, "Don't be angry, I'll make you feel very good." He pulled me into his lap and pushed two fingers into my opening, "You're already this loose?"

"Meanie..." I mumbled snuggling in his chest.

"I'll touch your favourite places," Master kissed me and pulled off my shirt completely revealing my hard nipples, he toyed with them, "Is it here?" Then Master started pulling and pushing his fingers out of my entrance again, "Or here? Tell me."

I was breathing hard, I couldn't answer properly, my mind was clouded by the pleasure Master kept giving me...

"Come on Tai, tell me."

"I-I like both," I whispered smiling up at him, blush plastered across my cheeks.

Master stopped...

I was worried, "Was it not good?" I asked.

Master suddenly pushed me on my back and thrusted into me...

I cried out in surprise, I couldn't ask what was wrong. I could only release moans and screams.

"Tai," groaned Master, "That was unfair, that face, too irresistible!"

"W-ha?"

He continued to thrust in and out harder and deeper... "Too cute..."

I reached up to his face with my arms, "K-kiss me!" I pleaded.

Master leaned down and connected our lips, well thrusting deep.

We released together, me spilling across my stomach and Master deep within me...

Master ruffled my hair, "What do you want to do now?"

"Shower with me?"

Master laughed, "Yes."

Later, Master and I were lying together in bed...

Bang... bang, bang...

"Mmm... Master, someone's at the door..."

"Ignore it."

Bang, Bang...

"You should answer it."

Master sighed, "Ok." He reluctantly removed himself from our embrace, slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. Master strolled out of our room.

"Hurry back." I called silently regretting sending him to answer the door. I missed his warmth and the feeling of his arms around me.

The knocking stopped, so I assumed Master had answered the door, so what was taking me so long? I thought he was just going to send whoever it was away.

I slipped out of the blanket and let my feet hit the floor. I scrambled around the floor and found a pair of short shorts and one of Master's baggy t-shirt; I tossed them on and made my way to the front room.

I found Master sitting on one of the couches across from the same two police officers who had questioned us about Sora...

Did they know?

Everyone stopped talking which was more like arguing and turned to look at me. Their staring made me feel very vulnerable and definitely uncomfortable... I quickly stridden over to Master and curled up beside him clutching his arm.

"I thought you were going to wait in our room," said Master.

"You were taking too long," I pouted.

"They wouldn't leave," stated Master.

One of the officers, the one I dubbed as the meaner one coughed loudly, annoyed at being ignored, "You're Taichi Yagami, right?"

I nodded and tightened my grip on Master's arm.

"Were here about several anonymous calls concerned your... well-being..." stated the nicer officer.

"As I've mentioned countless times before, Taichi is fine," said Master, "Does he look upset and hurt to you?"

It must be Sora! She may not remember the poison but she must remember when he forced me to talk!

She must have told everyone!

There gonna take me away from Master!

"We need to hear it from Taichi, Yamato, not you," stated the mean officer.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm much happier here then I've ever felt before. I don't who could have made those calls 'cause there definitely not true," I explained, "I love Yamato!"

The officer's both sighed, "Yamato, could you please leave the room, we would like to talk with Taichi alone."

I gasped and clung to Master, I don't want to be alone!

Master cut the officer off, "Do you have a warrant or something?"

"No," said the nicer officer.

"Then you can leave, you're upsetting Tai," growled Yamato.

"I see," stated the nicer officer, "We shall take our leave then."

The officers left but the nice one gave me his card, 'If you ever feel like talking.' I throw the card in the trash angrily.

Stupid officers!

Stupid Sora!

Stupid Hikari!

I hate them! Why won't they leave me alone?

"Taichi?"

"Master..."

He pulled me in a hug and stroked my hair lovingly, "I don't want you hanging around Sora and them anymore or even talk with them, ok?"

I nodded.

Master isn't controlling me...

_Kept telling yourself that..._

I'm making my own decisions...

_Sure you are that's why you follow every single thing he tells you..._

I am...!

_Are you sure?_

I want to be with him!

_Is that what you truly want?_

He loves me!

_Does that really give justice to what he's done?_

I love him!

_Do you?_

Shut up! Why am I thinking these things? Tears were cascading down my cheeks...

"Taichi, come here," said Master, "I'll take away the pain."

_Don't!_

I took Master's outstretched hand...

AN: I really didn't know how to end this chapter, I hope this ending was too bad~! Taichi's starting to have doubts~! What's going to happen next? The confrontation maybe? I haven't decided. So should Tai stay with crazy Yama in the end? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews~! Till next time...

Chapter Six: Help?


	6. Captured

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation and characters of Digimon.

AN: Sorry for the wait for chapter six. I changed the way the story was going so instead of ending in with this one, the story shall have a feel more chapters!

~Captured~

It had been a week since the police first came to our house because of the anonymous calls concerning my well-being and sadly it hasn't stopped, Hikari, Takeru, Sora, Koushiro, Jou and now even Mimi haven't given up.

They don't have any tangible proof, only theories and their own witnessing but since it's a good number of people concerned the police are obligated to check into it.

Master's becoming more and more agitated. He never lets me leave the house by myself anymore. He's even resorted to pulling me out of school and hiring a private tutor.

It was strange, I even argued against Master at first but after he explained how he felt Sora and they might try to physically resort to basically kidnapping me to take me away from him. I agreed.

I wouldn't put it past Sora, she probably would.

I was perfectly fine with all the changes and rules Master put in place.

I had him.

That's all I needed.

But there was a little voice in my head, a little part of me that protested. I crushed that voice stomping out all its worry and doubt till I could no longer hear it.

Life went on... with just me and Master in our own little world.

I had one problem though...

As much as I tried to stop it, I still felt a small connection to my sister Hikari. Her birthday was coming up in a few days...

She had invited me to her birthday... An invitation showed up to the house yesterday, just as I finished reading it... Master had through it into the garbage. He said I didn't need to go.

I had thought about it for the rest of day...

Should I go? Even though Master said no?

It was absolutely certain; Master wouldn't allow me to go. I could always try to sneak out...

Could I defy Master?

Could I really?

Was Hikari worth the risk after what she had done?

"Taichi, what has you so deep in thought?" asked Master, "Are you still thinking about Hikari's birthday?"

Master could read me like an open book... There's no point in hiding my thoughts from him, "Yeah, I am," I admitted.

"I know you must still have feelings for Hikari because no matter what she is still your sister, I feel the same way with Takeru," started Master, "But I'm sure, Sora would try something given the chance."

"Master, you shouldn't worry," I said crawling closer to him on our couch.

The movie playing was long forgotten...

Master pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I don't want to lose you," mumbled Master kissing my head, "Your mine."

"You won't. I am yours, only yours," I replied without hesitation, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said brushing his lips against mine.

We sat there together on the couch... wrapped up with each other in silence, for what felt like hours to me, perfectly happy with just us...

"Taichi, I know your still upset about Hikari's birthday, so I'll make it up to you. How would you like to go downtown? Out for dinner?"

"Yes! I would love to!" I exclaimed, "Where do you want to go?"

Master tightened his arms around me, "Anywhere you want."

"Lakeview?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect," agreed Master.

Lakeview was a small restaurant, but they were well-recognized among the locals as serving great food as well as keeping their service well-mannered and treating you as old friends. The building as one would guess with the name was right on the lake, and no matter where you were seated you had an excellent view of the water.

Master and I had just been seated and handed our menus. I was extremely happy; it was perfect just me and Master.

"Are you happy, Taichi?"

"Very much, Master."

"I'm glad."

Master and I talked about random things that popped up, it was very relaxing. We ordered from the menus and the food was severed in less than ten minutes.

Fast service. Great food.

After dinner, Master took me for a walk downtown, shopping...

"If you see anything you like, Taichi, tell me and we'll get it for you."

"Anything?" I asked my eyes darting from one shop window to another.

"Of course."

There were many people outside, shopping quickly filing up the stores and streets...

"Look! Master!" I exclaimed.

"What? You see something you want?" he asked.

"That!" I said pointing across the street to a window.

Master's eyes followed the direction I was pointing.

"Are you pointing to the rabbit?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes! The giant yellow bunny!" I said.

I would have thought his answer would have been different...

"Ok, let's go get it before someone else finds it and decides to buy it."

Master took my hand and entwined our fingers before walking into the tiny plushie shop. I didn't really have a reason for wanting a giant stuffed bunny.

I suppose it was sort of a test for Master, because guys aren't suppose to like plush rabbits but Master passed...

He was going to buy it for me regardless.

It made me very happy.

I watched with wide eyes as the store's stock boy pulled down the giant bunny well Master took out the necessary number of bills to pay for it.

I left the store with a wide grin happily knowing Master still loved me even though I liked some girlish stuff.

"You see anything else you like?"

I looked over the shops waiting for something to catch my eyes... Suddenly my eyes were caught up in a flash of silver...

"There!" I yelled pushing my new rabbit into Master's arms before I dashed off into the crowd.

At that point in time I didn't think about how my sudden actions would affect me...

I stopped at the small window that contained the beautiful silver chain that had caught my eyes. I thought it would be perfect for Master to wear.

I turned around to tell Master, I had found something I wanted...

Master wasn't there...

I only saw people in large groups walking up and down the stretch of shops.

It hadn't occurred to me, I had ran and had pushed the rabbit into Master's arms, preventing him from seeing the way I went...

Stupid.

I felt anxious, very nervous without Master by my side. I suppose I've grown very dependent on Master...

I was scared...

"Tai?"

Master...

I turned quickly in the direction of the voice, hoping it was Master so he could hold me tight, to comfort me...

Hikari...

It was Hikari...

In my excitement for my date with Master, I had forgotten today was Hikari's birthday.

"Tai," Hikari said again as if she was making sure I was really there, "I-I about..."

I didn't wait for her to finish before I ducked into the crowd of people. I couldn't talk to her... I had finally agreed to Master I would stay away from Hikari and all are old friends.

I needed to find Master...

A hand grasped my wrist, "Mas..." I started, breathing a sigh of relief but quickly swallowed any words or sounds...

Takeru.

Hikari's boyfriend. Master's brother. He was a lot taller then I remembered...

"Tai, Hikari just saw you," he started, "Why'd you run away?"

I didn't say anything back; my arguing never changed their minds.

"T.K, you found him!" exclaimed Hikari, breathing hard. She must have been running around looking for me.

I then noticed, Takeru still had a firm grip on my wrist.

"Tai..." started Hikari.

I didn't want to hear it. Tired, I was tired of this arguing...

"Let go."

"Tai..."

"Please, let go of my wrist," I whispered.

"No, Tai. Please just listen, were not here to tear you away from Yamato, just talk," pleaded Hikari.

"Please come with us?" asked Takeru.

I felt like a small child again even though I was a few years older them both of them.

I dropped my tense posture and allowed myself to be steered by Takeru to my old house, the one I used to share with my parents and Hikari.

Master would be furious at me when he finds me.

Hikari opened the front door, I briefly wondered if my parents would be there...

Takeru still held my wrist, he knew I would if given the chance, would run. I was pulled gently inside the house.

"Hikari? Remember this is your birthday! And your late!" I heard being yelled from the living room.

Hikari, Takeru and I were still in the foyer area, when Sora walked out.

"Tai?" questioned Sora. She was shocked, I could tell. We hadn't spoken or even seen each other since the cake shop, "Your here? Did Yamato come to? Hikari why did..."

"Sora, enough!" yelled Hikari, "He's already nervous, don't add to it!"

Hikari was right.

Sora took a breath, "You invited him right? So he came without Yamato?"

Takeru scratched the back of his head and laughed, "He didn't exactly come of his free will."

_To be continued..._

AN: So Taichi is in their clutches! Which side is he going to follow? Oh and I started a poll which can be found on my profile page, the question is 'Do you think Taichi should stay with Yamato in the end?' Please let me know how you want the story to end?


	7. Bits of Truth

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for Digimon

AN: It's almost Christmas~! In three days~! I am so happy~! Wish I had written a one-shot for Christmas~! Maybe I will in three days... if I don't get caught up in work. Anyway I am sorry this chapter took so long and sadly it isn't the 'Punishment' one, but don't worry next update for this story will be 'Punishment'! So stay tune~! Hope you enjoy Yamato's thoughts in this one!

~Bits of Truth~

Yamato wouldn't believe, couldn't believe what just happened... Everything was going great; he had gotten Taichi to forget about his sister's birthday, stopping any chance of them meaning Sora and her friends from poisoning Taichi's mind and took him on a nice date.

He thought back to when something caught his Taichi's eye causing him to run full speed through the waves of shoppers but not before pushing the ridiculous large plush rabbit in his face making it impossible for Yamato to see which direction Taichi ran. This was the worst fear Yamato had, not knowing where Taichi was, having him of his sight.

It took only ten to fifteen minutes before Yamato laid eyes on his Taichi but sadly two pesky brats got a hold of Taichi and led him somewhere else.

He definitely would have gone after them if they all hadn't been in a high-traffic public place, it would have caused a scene that Yamato would gladly avoid after all it would just add to his issues he already had to deal with.

Worried? Yamato didn't think he had anything to really worry about. He was one hundred percent sure that Taichi would come home, for Taichi was very dependent on Yamato. Yamato had to work hard to mould Taichi into the perfect submissive lover, but it was worth at least Yamato thought it out-weighed the bad.

Sora and Hikari were troublesome in his plan; they had attempted to rip Taichi from Yamato grasp. Yamato's scheme to steer them away from his perfect life with Taichi hadn't gone exactly as planned but none the less, it caused panic enough to give him more time to enforce his beliefs into Taichi's mind, making it near impossible to ever bring him back to his old self.

_Yes,_ Yamato thought,_ it's definitely too late, he can no longer live without me._

It was perfect.

That was his reason as he drove home with Taichi's new plush rabbit without any worries. Yamato took out his keys as he walked up to the door; he unlocked it and strolled in. As he kicked off his shoes he felt for the light switch, he did feel a bit uneasy walking in the quiet house, Yamato was used to Taichi greeting him as soon as he entered their house.

He shook his head, Taichi would come home soon, and Yamato set the plush rabbit on their bed and set off for the living room. He needed to make a phone call.

He plopped onto the couch, flicked on the TV and reached for the cordless phone, 7-0-5-4-2-4-1-8-8-9, Kazuki's number. Yamato wasn't stupid, he realized that nothing is set in stone expect death and taxes. Things don't always fall correctly in place, so he needed a backup plan.

"Hello?"

"It's Yamato."

"Ah... Been a while. Let me guess you need something, some assistance?"

"Only if things don't go as planned."

"Being a bit paranoid over a certain some...one?"

"No., just making sure all the loop-holes are filled."

Kazuki laughed, "And here I thought you had little Taichi wrapped around your finger."

Yamato growled, "He is. He's mine! I just don't trust the people he's with."

"Okay, okay! Just give me a call and the address if he's not back when you think he should, alright? I will make sure he stays yours."

"He'll always be mine."

Kazuki sighed, "I know, so the plans fine? You know what I'll do right?"

"Yes... thanks."

"No problem, Yama."

Yamato pressed 'end call' and set the phone down. It was a great relief to have Kazuki as a friend; she was more understanding then all if his old friends merged together.

He had met her at the local hospital about a year ago, Yamato suffering some bruised ribs and a bad broken arm, Kazuki a couple fractioned ribs and fingers.

Yamato has been waiting feeling unbearably uncomfortable sitting in plastic chairs in the waiting room for well over an hour without being called up, "This is stupid," he groaned.

"Try three hours."

Yamato turned slightly to face a girl about his age with chocolate brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"That does suck," agreed Yamato, "There are only a handful of people here. It shouldn't take this long, what if someone keels over from lack of care from the hospital wait?"

Kazuki laughed, "Yeah I wonder."

"So..." trailed Yamato, "What happened to you?"

"Eh? My Mother shoved me down the stairs again. You?"

Yamato didn't look shocked as one would think, "My Father tried to beat me again and ended up putting my arm in a vice grip."

Kazuki nodded in understanding.

Yamato halted his trip down memory lane and though about Taichi. Yamato had Kazuki as his good friend, maybe Taichi also needed that, someone other than Yamato to talk to especially when he was at work, and Taichi was all alone in the house.

He would look into that.

Now Yamato would just have to wait if he needed Kazuki's help, nothing could go wrong.

He just had to play the waiting game for now.

_To be continued or not to be continued?_

_That is the question._

AN: So how was this one? You get a little insight into what caused Yamato's craziness, just a hint though, don't worry soon this story will reveal that~! So tell me what you think? For anyone who celebrates Christmas, I wish you a merry one and a happy new year~! I probably won't update this until the New Year~! So see you guys in 2011~~! Oh and please review, the feedback for this story seems small...


	8. Unwanted Help

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer:  I do not own or take any credit for the creation or characters in Digimon. I only take credit for the storyline and OC's.

AN:  It's been awhile... I am sincerely sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. To make up for the wait I've made this chapter longer then I originally planned. Anyway I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter.

Sven/Me: Let's go in Wes's room!

Wes: No, NEVER!

Sven: Mwahahaha! I am going to run in, Beth distract him!

Me: Alright. Initiate Purple Fog!

Wes: Huh? Purple Fog? Let me through Beth! You must not enter my room!

Me: You shall NOT PASS~!

Sven: OMG Beth! Look at this...

~Unwanted Help~

"Taichi," Hikari said softly.

Trapped.

I was trapped, literally. I was sitting on the living room couch stuck in the middle of Takeru and Hikari. Across from us was a futon where Koushiro and Sora sat. Mimi was occupying a recliner chair while Jou was on the floor leaning against the futon.

One word. Awkward.

I looked at the walls of the room; I swear they were yellow the last time I was here, now the walls were an airy green.

Many things seem to change in my absence; there was a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall to my left. Mum, I recalled hadn't wanted to put a TV in here because this was a family room, not a place to watch soccer or hockey games.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning holes in me. I felt extremely uncomfortable being the centre of their attention. Also, it felt like these people were strangers, strangers I once called friends.

I was intently avoiding their looks by staring at the crème coloured carpet when a hand over-lapped mine. I looked up to Hikari, my younger sister but to be exactly true I felt like the timid younger sibling at that time.

"Tai," she tried again.

I figured she was really hopping for my answer, "Yes?"

"I missed you," she replied wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tight.

I was surprised maybe even a bit shocked but slowly I returned her hug.

She was crying, not loudly but I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks.

I felt bad.

Why?

Hikari released me and wiped her tears again giving me a smile.

I was slightly confused at her actions, I expected anger and yelling but she was easily accepting me back into her life. I needed to say something... "Um... Happy Birthday?"

"Thank you. You gave me the greatest present I could have asked for this year," she replied.

"Present?"

She nodded, "Yes, you having my brother back," Hikari said.

I just smiled.

Hikari hadn't changed. She was still herself. That made me very happy.

"Kari," said Sora, "Sorry to interrupt your reunion but..."

"Enough. Don't even think of finishing your sentence," exclaimed Hikari, "We don't need to bring that up!"

"She's right," agreed Mimi joining the conversation, "Its Kari's birthday, Sora. Don't ruin it."

"But it needs to be dealt with! Now!" argued Sora.

Me? Are they talking about me?

She remembers! Sora must remember! Then... she's told everyone? They all know? They want to take me away! Away from Master?

Panic stirred within me. I was scared.

I needed him.

Needed Master.

Master.

I wrapped my arms around myself.

Hikari took my hand and squeezed it trying to bring me some comfort, "Calm down, Tai. It's ok, ignore Sora. Let's have fun; we haven't seen each other in a while."

"We'll stay out of it, Kari," commented Koushiro.

"What?" asked Sora outraged, "Y-you don't care? None of you?"

"Of course he cares," Takeru argued interrupting Sora, "We all do. That's why we're not bringing that up."

"Exactly," agreed Koushiro, "Sora let it go."

Sora clenched her fists and teeth but nodded anyway. She was clearly angry at how things turned out, that no one was on her side. Why couldn't she understand I was happy with Master?

Jou let out a sigh of relief, "So what's up first, food?"

Hikari laughed, "If everyone agrees, we could eat first, hope you guys don't mind pizza."

"Nah, everyone likes pizza," said Jou, "So I'll take the silence that everyone agrees?"

"Might as well," agreed Koushiro, "We can all catch up over pizza."

I paled. I really didn't want to 'catch up'. Why didn't I fight against Takeru? The only person I remotely wanted to catch up with would be Hikari solely because she's my sister.

I also wondered if they were really planning on taking me away from Master. Are they... no did they already secretly kidnap me?

Why didn't I just stick with Master?

I miss him.

"Tai? You coming?" asked Hikari, "Or would you rather I left you to your depressing thoughts?"

"I... dunno," I mumbled.

"I'll choose for you then," she announced grabbing my hand and pulling me on my feet, I then noticed everyone had already migrated to the kitchen.

"Mum and Dad left yesterday. They decided to take a vacation I guess forgetting about my birthday," Hikari sighed, sadness laced in with her words.

"They aren't the greatest parents..." I said trailing off remembering my confrontation with them about Master.

Hikari smiled a bit, "Can't blame 'em, they never really wanted kids and with you... gone," I noticed she sounded regretful when she said the word 'gone', "And me being older now they can leave me alone and go off whenever they want."

"I suppose," I said.

I followed Hikari into the kitchen/dining room. I remember the day I left; a wall separated the kitchen from the dining room. Dad had punched a hole right through it, in anger at me.

Takeru had opened the boxes of pizza while Mimi opened the cupboards and pulled out plates and cups. Koushiro and Jou were seated at the table talking to each other; Jou had gotten his much desired pizza. Sora was also at the table, arms crossed, frown set and a wave of unhappiness rose off her.

"So Hikari, Canadian or pepperoni?" asked Takeru.

"Just pepperoni, Jou seems to have dibs on Canadian," replied Hikari watching Jou grab another slice.

"And here I thought the birthday girl got severed first?" joked Mimi, "What about you Tai?"

"Same I guess," I mumbled still not feeling hungry and uncomfortable having any attention directed at me.

"Ok... here you guys go." Takeru passed us our plates.

"Everyone satisfied with coke?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah."

Hikari took a seat beside Koushiro. I sat beside her and stared at the pizza.

"Tai," said Hikari nudging me in the arm.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

Hikari smiled, "Lost in your own little world, Tai? Koushiro asked you about school."

I sighed, and here comes the questioning period, "Tutored now."

"Tutored?" Koushiro asked eyebrow rose.

I nodded, "Every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays."

"Isn't it a bit weird?" asked Mimi munching away at her slice.

I thought back to the little argument I had with Master about the tutoring, "At first but Yamato is always there and sometimes Kazuki and Ichigo are there too but they have to work a lot. Plus the teacher is very nice..."

"I see," said Koushiro, "Whose Kazuki and Ichigo?"

"Yamato's friends, well they're my friends now, they are really fun to hang out with. Kazuki also works at the cake shop so she's always bringing over cakes. Ichigo is Kazuki's younger brother," I replied.

"Don't you miss school and us, your friends?" asked Sora.

Of course, Sora would bring that up. She just won't let it rest. "Not really. I'm happy with just Yamato, Kazuki and Ichigo."

Sora sighed pushing her plate of untouched pizza away, "I don't understand, Tai. I just don't, especially being with Yamato still."

That was all it took to have Hikari on her feet and hands slammed on the table, "Sora. I already told you not to bring it up!"

"Kari, I know Izzy said we'll leave it alone but..." started Mimi, "We're worried."

Jou nodded.

I didn't want to talk about that...

I should leave...

"Leave then," mumbled Hikari.

"Kari, wait," tried Koushiro, "Please think about..."

She shook her head, "You guys are ruining everything! I just wanted this to be like old times, at least for today..."

"Oh, Kari..." Mimi sighed.

Hikari was done. She was crying slightly, I saw a few tears slide down her cheeks. Takeru stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I wanted to comfort her, she was still my younger sister... but I wanted Master to be here and comfort me as well.

Confused, why I was feeling this, Master said I didn't need Hikari or any of my 'old' friends.

Why?

I don't need anyone but Master.

I don't.

Just Master.

Master.

"I just want to be alone with Tai and TK right now," Hikari finally said breaking the silence.

"Kari..." started Sora.

Hikari had sat back now, Takeru's arm still securely wrapped around her shoulder, she looked up to Sora, "Please?"

Jou took Mimi's hand and got up bringing Mimi up as well, "Ok Kari, but don't push us away. We do care."

"I know, but right now, I think..."

"We understand or at least most of us are trying," stated Koushiro looking in Sora's direction.

They finally left after Hikari promised to tell them what became of her talk with me. It was slightly disturbing having them talk as if I was deaf or not in the room.

I knew I wasn't the same as before. I also knew my personality took a drastic change, I was aware. It's not like Master did everything to me against my will, I wanted it.

I realized that the 'talk' Hikari and them wanted was going to happen but I still had hoped it wouldn't be brought up with Hikari telling everyone to let it rest.

Hikari moved us back to the living room. Takeru and Hikari seated on the futon and I on the couch.

"Tai please talk to us," pleaded Hikari, "Explain it to me. I will be honest Sora told me what you told her or at least what she believed happened but I want to hear your part."

"I love him." I whispered.

"Do you really?" asked Hikari.

I nodded, "I don't have a single doubt."

"I believe you," she said, "But if he did... do that to you and the way Yamato is so possessive and controlling of your life, isn't healthy, Tai."

"You and Matt (AN: Another name for Yamato) should go talk to someone professional," agreed Takeru.

My eyes widened, like the police... "B-but I-I don't want t-to be t-taken away from him." I started shaking the mere thought of being taken from Master scared me. I couldn't live without him.

Hikari was at my side, "Shh... Tai that won't happen, I promise," hushed Hikari hugging me, "I really care about you and I strongly believe it will help both of you. Please."

"I don't think Yamato would..." I started.

"He would if he really cares about you," replied Takeru, "Why don't we call him to come over?"

My eyes widened, "No! He'll be angry!"

"I'll tell him the truth," said Takeru, "That I forced you to come to Kari's birthday."

"Ok," I whispered.

Hikari stayed with me on the couch and turned on the TV while Takeru made the phone call to Master. An old movie flashed across the screen but I wasn't paying attention, I was worried Takeru had been on the phone for over ten minutes. One thing that turned out good was I called Master Yamato successfully the whole time I was with Hikari and everyone else and I didn't think Sora had told Hikari that I called Yamato Master.

The doorbell buzzed, Hikari sighed, "I hope it's not 'them'," meaning her friends, "Stay here, Tai. I'll send them away."

Hikari got off the couch and walked down the hall to the front door. I heard it creak as it was opened, "Who are you?"

"Name's Kazuki, is Chi here?"

"Oh, your Yamato's and Tai's friend? And yeah he's here."

"Great, Yamato called me earlier to pick Chi up."

"Well actually TK Yamato's younger brother is on the phone with him, trying to get him over here. So why don't you come in?"

Kazuki sighed and probably shrugged her shoulders, "Aw, why not?"

"Just leave your shoes on the mat and I'll take your jacket."

"Hiya, Chi," called Kazuki seating herself in the recliner. 'Chi' became my nickname from her instead of 'Tai' because she wanted to be different from everyone else.

"Hi," I said.

Hikari came back into the living, "He's still on the phone trying to convince Yamato to come over." She basically fell back onto the couch beside me and huffed.

"Yama is probably the most stubborn person I've ever met and befriended," said Kazuki.

Hikari laughed and then... "Oh, Kazuki what happened to your arm?"

Kazuki blinked and raised her arm to inspect it, "Oh this? My Mum tried to stop me from taking my brother. Now don't look at me like that, I am fine and so is my brother."

"Parents shouldn't hurt their kids! That is exactly what messes them up in the first place and ruins their futures!" exclaimed Hikari, "Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Because then they might take Ichi away from me because I'm not eighteen yet. I can't let that happen!" explained Kazuki.

"I see but still it's not right," said Hikari, "I wish I could do something to help."

"I did it! He's coming over!" announced Takeru running from the kitchen to the living room, "Fifteen minutes."

"So, what are you guys planning?" asked Kazuki.

"Do you know about Yamato and Tai's situation?" questioned Hikari.

"I believe. I know all of it," replied Kazuki propping up the recliner's foot rest, "You worried 'bout how controlling Yama is with Chi?"

Hikari nodded, "I don't think it's healthy."

"Well in my book it's fine if they're both happy."

"I still think we should consult a professional," insisted Hikari.

"Chi, don't be so quiet. We're talking 'bout your life here, so have some input," said Kazuki, "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered hugging my knees and leaned against Hikari.

"Don't worry, Tai, we'll sort this out."

"Yeah, Matt should be here in a few more minutes," said Takeru.

_Buzz... buzz_

"That must be him," Takeru got up from the futon, "Hey Matt."

"Hi..." I heard Master grumble.

Takeru came in the living room with Master trailing behind him.

I jumped up out of Hikari's arms and ran into the waiting arms of Master. I wrapped my own arms around him as he did to me, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. I was worried."

I nodded against his chest, "I love you."

"As I love you."

"See, Yama. I told you everything would be fine," stated Kazuki.

"Shut up, Zuki."

"Yamato, TK and I would like to talk to you..." started Hikari.

"Please, Matt?" asked Takeru.

"I think I'll just take Taichi home," Master said.

"Fifteen minutes? Just give us fifteen minutes to talk. Then you can leave, both of you," argued Hikari.

I thought Master wouldn't agree and just take me home, "Fine, you get fifteen minutes, nothing more."

"Thanks," said Hikari.

Master took a seat next to me on the couch while Takeru took the futon again, "Where to start..." started Takeru.

"The beginning, duh..." sighed Kazuki, "It's best to just tell him straight out."

Takeru laughed a bit, "Thanks for your advice."

Master's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation. It was my fault.

"We're worried about yours and Tai's relationship," Hikari finally said.

"Why?" came Master's quick response.

"Umm... because of yours and Taichi's... behaviour changes," explained Hikari.

Master was about to retort...

"But!" interrupted Takeru, "We know you both care for each other, the love is in plain sight."

"We're not trying to take Tai away from you Yamato," said Hikari.

"What do you want?" asked Master, his face betrayed no emotion. I was worried how he would react to Hikari and Takeru's demands?

"Professional counselling, is what they want," said Kazuki.

"What?" asked Yamato in disbelief, "Nothing's wrong."

"There lies the problem both of you ignore them, all your problems," said Hikari.

"You're so possessive of him, Matt. It's like your controlling all his decisions," added Takeru, "Please think about it."

Master sighed, "You're both really worried, aren't you?"

"Yes as well as Izzy, Jou, Mimi and Sora," said Hikari.

An unknown emotion that I had seen flash before Master's eyes before appeared when Hikari mentioned 'Sora'.

"I guess we'll give it a try, what could really go wrong," agreed Master, "If you want Taichi."

"I will... if you are ok with it," I said.

Kazuki jumped out of the recliner, "Well if you're both done here I'll be going home, I don't like leaving Ichi alone."

"Oh, why don't you guys stay for dinner? Kazuki could pick up her brother and come back here," suggested Hikari.

Kazuki shook her head, "Nah, I should just go home today. But thanks for the offer."

Hikari nodded.

"We should set up the appointment today," mentioned Takeru.

"Fine," agreed Master.

He was actually going through with this? After all he did to push them out of our lives? Was Master planning something underneath all this?

Kazuki said her goodbyes and finally agreed to take up Hikari's offer for dinner later that week. When Kazuki was able to leave, Master and Takeru decided to go to the kitchen to set up the appointment for our counselling.

Hikari stayed with me in the living room to talk, nothing important just getting to know what happened while we were apart. Hikari did most of the talking, but I don't think she really minded. She made it clear she didn't want to be pushed away anymore that she understood if I didn't want to reconnect with our old friends but her and Takeru were family.

Takeru and Master walked back into the living room, "It's all set up. Our appointment is on Friday at four."

I nodded, "Are we going home now?"

"If you want. You've had a long day," replied Master.

"Ok, don't forget about supper this Friday!" said Hikari, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye, Hikari, Takeru," I mumbled waving.

I followed Master out of the house. His motorcycle was parked in the drive-way. It was an awkward drive home, I had a feeling Master was angrier or at least more upset with me then he let on. What would he do?

I was lying in our bed, head propped on the giant plush bunny Master had brought me, alone. Oh I remembered the silver chain I wanted to get Master...

"Taichi..." called Master walking slowly in our bedroom wearing just a pair of pants.

"Yes, Master?" I answered.

"About today..." he started.

"I'm sorry, Master," I said sitting up in a submissive kneel, "Punish me?"

Master smiled and walked towards me, "Good pet."

_To be continued..._

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, took a long time to write. So how many of you are angry at the cliff-hanger? Who wants a lemon? Tell me and I will write one up!

Wes: Oh my god! Don't!... Oh, okay

Me: It's a Batman doll~!

Sven: It's sooo cute :P

Wes: It's not a damn doll, it my batman forever action figure...Put It Down or burn in the pits if Azaroth and die!

Sven: Wow you haven't even opened it yet! (Opens box) here I'll do it for you.

Me: Wow! It's pose-able~!

Wes: (fall down to knees and cries and then begins to curl into a ball) WWHHYY?


	9. Punishment

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original plot and characters of Digimon.

AN: It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The LEMON~! YAY~! (Insert fan squeal~!) I apologize if it's not up to standard. I find these so difficult to write!

~Punishment~

Master closed our bedroom door before turning back to me, "You know what to do."

I nodded before I slowly started to peel away my layers of clothing, putting on a little tease for Master. I knew he wanted me...

I started pulling off my socks... sweater... t-shirt... shorts...

I stood clad in only my green boxers, visibly squirming under Master's gaze.

"You're beautiful," breathed Master stepping forwards...

I closed my eyes waiting for my next command. Suddenly I felt Master tackle me onto our bed before I could ask what he was doing Master took hold of both my wrists and pulled them above my head. I felt cold hard metal wrap around my wrists and the sound of something locking.

I strained to look above my head, hand cuffs. Master hand cuffed me to the bed...

"Mas..." I started.

"No talking, Taichi," muttered Master taking interest in my neck. His hands traveled down my sides and chest while his mouth kissed my neck.

Master's hands always felt hot like he burned my skin with every touch, which lit a fire inside me. I tried to lean into his caresses but he held me down.

Finally Master's lips met mine. I sighed into the simple kiss. His hands cupped my cheeks before slowly sliding down my shoulders before resting on my hips. He pressed harder into the kiss, his tongue danced across my lips and I parted my mouth giving him entrance. He wasted no time in exploring, he never got tired of it, I felt his tongue reach every part in my mouth, it was strange yet I enjoyed the attention.

Master broke our kiss; I opened my eyes and starred into Master's. He smiled, "I have some rules today."

I waited.

"No talking, no moving or touching me, ok? Any questions? You may speak."

"C-can I-I make..." I started feeling embarrassed by my own question.

His smile widened, "Yes, Taichi you can gasp, moan, pant, mewl and even scream." He leaned closer; our lips were almost touching again, "I definitely wouldn't want to miss hearing to scream."

My face grew red.

No more words were said.

Master hands resumed their ghosting touch over my chest. His fingers barely grazed over my skin but I felt the need to squirm or arch my back. It was so hard not to move. I wanted to touch Master as well, feel his chest beneath my own fingers.

"Nnn...ah..."

I made a whine of protest and Master chuckled, "Are you going to break the rules? That would call for more punishment..."

"No," I mumbled and then froze. I broke a rule.

Master 'tsked', "Bad Taichi. You broke the first rule."

"I'm sorry."

Master hands trailed back up my chest before twisting both of my nipples... hard. I screamed.

His fingers continued to circled and rub around them, "Again, Taichi, you're so quick to forget. I'll have to add something to your punishment, won't I?"

I bit my tongue.

Master crawled off of me and walked over (still fully clothed) to his wardrobe.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my normal breathing.

Something soft was put over my eyes, I struggled startled.

A hand brushed across my cheek, "Don't worry Taichi, it's just a blind fold... And these little things..." I felt something rubber put in my right ear, "are just to stop you from hearing any sound... since you don't seem to want to listen."

I couldn't hear or see...

It was nerve racking.

Scary.

His hands were on me again, faster and more needing, touching every part of me. His mouth and tongue following after.

He sucked on my neck; I would be covered in bruises the next day.

Master lips met mine again, he was undressed... I could finally feel his skin with mine when leaned to kiss me.

As the kiss continued his hands tugged roughly at my boxers and without another second were pulled off.

Nothing stood between Master and me

I was completely vulnerable.

To Master.

I could feel his lips move across to my neck, it felt like he was whispering; I wanted to know what he said.

Master removed the rubber ear plugs, "Are you going to listen better?" he asked.

I waited.

"You can reply."

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Good." He kissed me, "Remember this is your punishment."

I relaxed my body and waited.

Master's hands resumed their exploration but he never touched my nether regions. I whined in annoyance but remembered the punishment.

Master stopped moving and leaned back.

What was he planning to do next?

Without a word Master flipped me on my stomach, my wrists twisted painfully at the sudden movement but I refused to let Master know, this was my punishment, to accept it without complaints.

Finally his hands rested on my ass...

I soon felt the tip of his length at my entrance, no preparation? Not even any lube?

My fears heightened, we have never done that before...

Punishment...

Master slowly pushed in, I felt my entrance stretch to accommodate Master's large length...

The pain, it was almost to the point of unbearable, I could literally feel my inner walls stretch to the point of tearing. But I bit my lip to stop the screams of pain, blood started to drip down my lip as it was down there...

Master's pleasured moans and sighs stopped me from begging him to stop.

Punishment. I had to endure it.

"So... tight," breathed Master kissing my neck.

I buried my face into the pillows to muffle my screams as Master started to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

It hurt.

The tears pooled in my eyes and were soaked into the pillows.

My mind started to drift away from reality to a place where there was no pain...

"Taichi?"

...

"I'm sorry."

...

"Tai!"

...

"Shit!"

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So how was it? Was this chapter anything like you thought it was? Who feels bad for Taichi? How do you think Yama will act in the next chapter? I don't have much to say other then the next update won't take forever like this one did because I already wrote it! Expect the chapter up within a few days to a week~! Till next time~!


	10. Forgiveness

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the original storyline or characters of Digimon.

AN: OMG~! I AM ALIVE~! Although just barely... I survived strep throat which turned into mono and finally the common cold~! I'm still sick suffering from a horrible cough and stuffed nose but well enough to type~! I am super sorry for the terrible long wait when I even promised sooner updates. Feel free to through lemons... Which guess what? WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! I don't know why I would need a warning if you've read this far you would realize lemons are expected... Anyway on with the chapter

~Forgiveness~

"I'm so sorry, Taichi!" whispered Master massaging my hips and lower back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that! What was I thinking?"

"It's ok, Master. I was bad," I mumbled losing myself in Master's massage. I could feel myself purring...

"I do love you 'Chi."

I smiled, "I love Master."

The next morning, Master didn't have to go to work so we spent extra time in bed; it wasn't 'making love' but snuggling and just plain talking.

"We need to get cleaned up," said Master.

I agreed sitting up but hissed at the pain in my backside and lied back down.

Master was immediately by my side, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Its fine."

"No it wasn't. You didn't deserve it."

"Carry me then," I whispered.

Master smiled and picked me up like a bride, "I'll never hurt you again. 'Chi. I promise, never."

Master carried me to the already filled tub, "Bubbles!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, "I know how much you like them."

Master carefully placed me in the large tub before climbing in himself.

The hot water felt especially nice, soothing all my aches and pain. I sat in between Master's legs; my back leaned against his chest. I closed my eyes.

"I thought we agreed to get cleaned up..." teased Master.

"Feels nice..."

Master took a bottle of shampoo and poured some on my head, before he started scrubbing.

"I can do it myself," I protested.

"I want to."

"Ok."

Master pampered me through our entire bath but I stopped protesting and enjoyed Master taking care of me.

After the bath, Master said to dress comfortable so I through on a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. Master slipped on a pair of night pants as well as a large t-shirt.

Together we made breakfast, eggs and bacon, a simple meal, well it would have been, "Stop!" I said smacking his hand away from m rear.

"Ouch! Sorry," he pouted. _Cute_, "You liked it earlier."

"Yeah when I wasn't around a stove," I said firmly, "Remember last time?"

"You're right, Taichi, sorry."

"I forgive you," I said kissing Master softly.

Breakfast went on without any trouble. Afterwards we cuddled on the couch watching a movie. My attention wasn't on the movie though, it was on Master...

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" he asked.

I shook my head, my hand wandering over his pants rubbing against him...

Master's breath hitched, "Aren't you sore?" he asked concern laced tightly with his words.

"Not much anymore, your massage and the bath helped," I replied climbing into his lap kissing him fully on the lips.

"If you're sure..." he trailed off.

"I am."

His hands touched my face trailing down my shoulders, sides, hips before cupping my ass and squeezing it. I let out a squeak of surprise but the sounds were swallowed by a kiss.

Our tongues danced together but like every other time I easily submitted to Master. He broke our kiss and his fingers entered my mouth.

No words were needed.

I sucked and held his fingers with my tongue coating them in saliva.

Master's other hand traveled into my shorts stroking and teasing my member, soon the shorts were slipped off, thrown to the floor.

His saliva coated fingers left my mouth and went south teasing my entrance before one entered slowly.

I hissed at the intrusion, I guess I made a slight error for I was still very sore...

"Taichi?" asked Master, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Please Master! I need this! Make love to me..." I ended with a whisper in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Master kissed my forehead and then lips, "Ok." His fingers began moving again. One became two which became three...

"M-master..." I moaned tightening my grip on him. The love that Master put into his actions made me forget about the pain. All it took was one stroke on the special spot inside me to start seeing stars...

"You ready Taichi?" asked Master in between small kisses.

I nodded, "Y-yes! Oh please!" I begged.

The fingers were gone but the head of Master's member pressed up against my entrance.

I slowly lowered myself onto him, unlike last night I loved the feeling of Master slowly filling me...

There was a slight pain but it was a good mix of pin, pleasure and wholeness...

"I-I love... nnn... you... ah..." I breathed.

Master placed his sweaty hands on my shoulders and pushed me farther down on his member before kissing me, "As I love you."

I was fully seated on Master. Panting, barely able to breath and covered in sweat, I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

Master returned the smiled.

Using the back of the couch and Master I slowly rose shakily and pushed myself down on his hard member directly hitting that sweet spot.

I let out a surprised moan slash scream.

Master moaned in response and switched positions, (Master always did like using positions where he had the most control...) I was laid down on my back, Master started up fast-paced thrusts.

"I-I can't believe... you still... so... tight..." groaned Master.

"O-only... nn... ah... fo-r... M-master..."

A few minutes later I felt the familiar heat coiling in my stomach, "M-master... I-I... I'm..."

"It's ok..." said Master, he leaned down to kiss me, "I am as well..."

Master thrusts picked up speed, "Say my name," he whispered.

My eyes widened as Master connected our lips again.

"Y-yamato!" I screamed as I came to release.

"Taichi," groaned Master coating my inner walls.

We stayed connected afterwards, lying together on my 'messy' couch.

The movie was long our, the credits rolling across the screen.

I was still partly in shock. I haven't called Master his name in months, almost a year. Sure when I was with Hikari and 'them' I would, but not in our house (where it mattered) by his orders.

Master pulled out and I gave a quiet whine, I already missed the feeling of Master filling me, "Taichi?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I've decided that I want you to call me just Yamato."

"Why? You don't like it when I call you Master?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that," replied Master with a blush, "No I do enjoy it but I... I just think... were equal in our relationship... our love... and well... I..."

I smiled and silently Master with a kiss, "I love you, Yama."

Master's eyes widened before he settled in a smile of his own, "I love you, Taichi..."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: Awww... isn't it a sweet ending~! YAY~! Of course Taichi wouldn't be angry; who ever thought he would is WRONG! It's too far gone; Taichi is totally dependent on our insane Yama! So who liked the chapter? What are your thoughts and comments? Any ideas for the future? Who thinks Sora still deserves death? Not that she appeared in this chapter! Wait for the next one I think I'll surprise you all!

Five reviews and the next chapter will be out in a week or two...

Till next time! 


	11. Move

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any creation for the original storyline or characters of the Digimon anime/show and games.

AN: Another update~! Already? I know shocker for me eh? I couldn't wait, the awesome reviews, story alerts and faves overwhelmed me and so I decided to treat all you faithful readers with a quick update~! On with the chapter!

~Move~

It was Wednesday and things couldn't be better between Master and me. I couldn't bring myself not to address him as anything other than Master; of course I had to compromise so I called him 'Yamato' but when thinking or we were alone, I would address him as my 'Master'.

I was still home-schooled which I preferred to actually going to a school and avoided leaving the house without Master. I never returned Hikari's calls and definitely not Sora's.

"Chi, pay attention!" whispered Kazuki, "You'll get in trouble."

"Sorry, Zuki," I mumbled.

She smiled.

It was one of the days when Kazuki was free and able to attend the teaching sessions Master set up. Most days it was just Ichigo, Kazuki's younger brother; Master and I although today Master had to work and couldn't attend. Our teacher Ms. Mari was very nice, but like any teacher would get angry and offended if you weren't paying attention to her lectures.

"Taichi," called Ms. Mari, "Could you please tell us the solution to this problem?" She pointed to the white board.

I looked up, "x=-b+ or – the square root..."

Ms. Mari shook her head, "Honestly, Tai this is an easy one: y= mx +b. You need to pay more attention."

"Sorry, Miss... today I'm just distracted," I said.

"Someone's missing their boyfriend!" teased Ichigo with a laugh.

"Shut up, Ichi!" I hissed, my cheeks burning a dark red.

Ms. Mari laughed, "Well then, let's end today's lesson?"

"Yes!" Kazuki agreed quickly.

Ms. Mari left after making me swear I would go over the papers on today's lesson and complete the work sheet she handed out. Kazuki and her brother left soon after.

I was home alone. Master wasn't due back for another three hours...

"What to do?" I wondered.

After making myself lunch, taking a shower and rearranging the kitchen, I still had two hours left.

I flopped on to our bed, "In two days we're supposed to have that counselling," I said, "And dinner with Hikari..."

I rolled over and hugged the bunny which I named Nico, "I don't know what to do Nico," I mumbled.

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I saw the clock it read 5:03PM, "An hour after Master should have been home..." I said stretching, "Hmm? A blanket? Master..."

I raced down the stairs. I could hear the TV playing so I walked down the hall to the living room.

No Master.

The kitchen.

I run into the kitchen and there was Master, nose in a cook book. He seemed frustrated. Well Master does suck at cooking anything more like eggs or microwaving food.

I chuckled.

I quietly walked up behind and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his back, "I missed you."

Master turned around and hugged me, "I missed you but I had an important meeting to go to today."

"I thought you were at work. What was the meeting for?"

"To sell our house."

I frowned, "Sell our house?"

He nodded, "Well since dinner died how about we order something and talk in the living room?"

"Ok."

Ten minutes later, the pizza arrived and we settled in living room.

"Why'd you sell our house?"

"Because I bought a new one."

"Why?"

"We're moving."

"Us?"

Master laughed, "I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

I smiled, "Good, cause I need you. I love you."

Master kissed me on the lips, "Like I said were moving to a new house in a town about eight hours from here."

"Eight hours? Why are we moving, Yama?"

"I just want to start a new life with you, Chi. I'm tired of our past coming back to tear us apart."

"Oh..."

"You don't want to come with me?"

I launched myself at Master hugging him tight, "I want to be with you Master, and I need you!"

Master wrapped his arms around me, "Then you'll come?"

I nodded, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Already? I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You wouldn't go through with the counselling."

"We don't need anyone sticking their nose in our relationship."

"Yama, are we telling anyone?"

He shook his head, "I'm only telling Kazuki and Ichigo and probably Ms. Mari."

"But won't your parents know?" I asked, "Because they purchased the house?"

"Nope, my name's on the mortgage and I sold it privately," replied Master.

"You're smart."

"Just for you."

We lay together watching CSI for about half an hour...

"Master!"

"What?"

"We need to pack! We are leaving tomorrow!"

Master sighed and rubbed his temples, "You make a good point. Only pack the necessitates, ok?"

I nodded and set off to my room to find my most important things. I started off with clothes and outdoor wear to my shoes. I quickly stuffed them in a bag along with my tooth brush... hair brush... I grabbed books... and Nico the giant bunny and a few other random things.

Then I came across both old and new pictures. I had two boxes, one of Master and I, definitely taking those, the second one pictures of other friends and family.

I pulled out a photo of the whole gang...

I realized going with Master meant I'm leaving everything else behind...

"Taichi?" called Master, "You almost done?"

I smiled and closed the lid pushing it back into the closet, "Yes! I'll be right down!"

I carried down my two bags and bunny (Nico didn't fit in any bag) and put them by the door. Master also had two bags of his own stuff.

"What about everything else?" I asked, "Like our furniture, don't we need it?"

"No. I've saved up a large amount of money and the new house comes fully furnished."

"Yama," I said "Why don't we live tonight?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm eager to start a new life with just Master."

Master thought about it, "Ok, I'll book our train ride for tonight."

"I know Hikari and everyone will be looking for us, so won't they be able to track us through the train's books?"

"You're right. We need to use different names," said Master.

"I'll be Chi and you are Sam!"

"I get Chi but why Sam?"

"If you take 'ter' off of Master and they write 'Mas" backwards you get Sam."

"Well it's not permanent."

"So go book it!"

The booking went without a hitch and soon Master called a taxi to pick us up but not before Master cut my hair and put wash out dye in it to make it a black with a hint of blue under tone.

Master used his colour contacts and reframed from styling his hair making it seem longer than usual.

After re-dressing, where Master made me look like a tom-boyish girl...

"It's only temporary... Chi."

I wish we could have taken Master's motorcycle but he already has it at our new house. The taxi driver kept staring at me.

"Would you quit it?" growled Master.

"Calm down, just admiring the girl..."

My eye twitched, "I am..."

Master stopped me, "She's taken."

"Can't blame a guy for looking..."

Master laced his fingers with my mine and whispered, "Sorry, Chi its better if people think you'll a girl for now."

"Fine..." I pouted but wondered, I don't think I look that much like a girl...

Finally the dreaded taxi ride was over and Master and I got our train tickets and boarded.

Eight hours and our new life would begin...

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: How about I end it here? No? I thought so, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There are at least three more chapters to go... I almost don't want it to end... Anyway, the reviews show the majority don't want a dead Sora... darn... Another thing the poll in my profile came to the conclusion...oops sorry I ain't telling just yet... So thoughts on this chapter? Who expected this? Their moving!

Five reviews... please and the next chapter just might include a lemon...

Till Next Time!


	12. New Life

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline or characters of Digimon.

AN: And it is finally here~! The second last chapter of 'Mine, Yours, and Death' it's almost done... Insert sad face... However, I am actually glad, I have accomplished something~! Sorry for the wait but this chapter was so long and I just hate typing, not writing, I love writing but typing seems to take so long... Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

~New Life~

"Chi, wake up. Were here."

"Mmm... don't wanna..." I yawned.

I heard Master sigh before I felt his arms underneath my back and thighs, "Guess I'll have to carry you."

"...ok."

"Aww... how cute."

"I wish my boyfriend carried me like a bride."

"She is so lucky!"

The next time I, woke up I was in bed with Nico (my stuffed bunny) next to me. I yawned and stretched, "Yama? Master?" I called.

Master appeared at the doorway, "Glad to see you've finally joined me in the living."

"Ha-ha. So were home now?"

Master nodded, "Just you and me."

I smiled, through off the covers and jumped into Master's arms, "Yama, I'm hungry!"

Master dropped me back on to the bed and crawled over me.

I squeaked as his hands cupped my ass, "No! I meant food! Pervert! Get off me! Pervert!"

Master laughed and began tickling me, "Who's a pervert? I seem to remember a little devil that came onto me yesterday!"

"S-stop! I-I can't breathe!"

"Fine."

I took a few deep breathes, "Sometimes you're mean!" I whined sticking my tongue out at him.

"Keep doing that and you won't leave this bedroom!"

"I want food!"

Master sighed, "Ok. Follow me. I'll show you the whole house first, so you don't wander and get lost."

"I wouldn't get lost!" I pouted.

"Right."

"Yama!"

The house was definitely bigger than our old home, four bedrooms, two and a half bath which resided on the second floor. An open concept kitchen, dining room and living room along with a foyer for shoes and coats was the main floor. The basement was finished and had a large rec room (that came with a pool table!) and laundry room. The master bedroom (for Master and me) had an attached bathroom! The house has a double door garage for Master's motorcycle.

As Master had mentioned, the house had all the furniture we needed, every bedroom held a bed and either a dresser or wardrobe and so on. The kitchen had stainless appliances including the stove, fridge, and dishwasher.

"So I take it you like the house?" asked Master.

"Yes. I love it! It is perfect for us. It has everything we'd ever need."

After lunch or supper, turns out the house did not have a clock... I helped Master unpack the things we brought with us, mainly clothes and small mementos.

"I call the closet!"

"Why?" asked Master.

"Because I do."

"You aren't willing to do half and half?"

"I have more clothes."

"Why are you arguing over a closest?"

"Master!" I pouted, "Please, you get the garage!"

"You don't have anything to put into the garage."

"That's not the point!"

'We share everything in _our_ bedroom. That is final. You can choose another room to call your own."

"Fine," I pouted, "Where to call my own... Kitchen? No... Living room... ah... the rec room is mine!"

"Ok it's yours. Now let me hang up my clothes."

The next few days were full of peace. Master and I unpacked all our stuff quickly and soon the house became our ideal home.

The town was called Willowbrook, it was built on the side of the ocean, so it was not surprising almost everyone owned a boat and those without boats were made up for those who owned up to five boats.

I sighed.

That meant Master wanted a boat as well. Therefore, I had been dragged to a boat dealer.

"Ah... Yama this is boring!" I whined.

"What are you talking about Chi this is amazing. Look at this one it's perfect!"

This remind me of the time I went motorcycle shopping, "No it's too small!"

Master gave me a funny look, "Too small? It is the perfect size for you and me... Taichi?"

I turned away to hide my blush.

"Are you thinking...?"

"Maybe..."

"Kids? Taichi? Kids?"

"Don't say it out loud!" I covered my eyes, a blush painted across my face.

Master took my hands away from my face; he was smiling, "Maybe one day. You're right the boat would have to be bigger, maybe a pontoon boat would be good."

My blush darkened but my smile remained, I was very glad he did not find my desire weird.

Master decided to purchase a boat later in the winter after seeing the prices. He wanted to secure a good job before getting any big-ticket items. Therefore, he agreed to rent a boat whenever he wants to go sailing or fishing.

A few more weeks went by and we got to know our neighbours. To our right was an elderly couple, they paid me to cut their grass, weed their gardens and just help around their house. Suzann (the elderly woman) would prepare me lunch or bring me water while I worked outside.

Across from us was a single artist, who called herself Lils, she was a strange woman who owned probably over twenty cats. Master and she got into many bickers about her cats.

To our left was a family of four, Sally and Dean and their two kids Chloe and Ryan. I babysit the kids. Sally for some reason likes to Mother Master and I, she always brought over plates of food and is asking about our health, I assumed it was because she worked as a nurse.

Dean recommended Master to his boss at the marine and Master got the job and started to work towards his goal of a pontoon boat.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Taichi?"

"Yes, Sal?"

"Could you please watch the kids right now? An emergency came up at the hospital..."

"Sure thing, my place, or yours?"

"I'm kind of at your front door..."

I walked up to the front door see Sally and her two kids, "Come in Chloe and Ryan. Say bye to your Mum."

"Bye," They said together.

"You are a life saver, Taichi. Dean should be back in about two to three hours."

"Ok, go, your late!"

"Right, thanks," yelled Sally running back to her truck.

I turned to the kids. Chloe was older than Ryan by almost exactly one year, "So what would you two like you do?"

The kids looked to each other, "Soccer!"

"Soccer?"

Ryan nodded, "Daddy told us, Mister Yamato told him you used to play soccer to play."

I was slightly taken aback, wasn't Master the one who told me I didn't need to play?

"Chichi!" yelled Chloe, "Can we play? Please?"

"Yeah, you ever play before?"

"Nope, never," replied Chloe.

"Ok, the way were gonna play is you have to kick the ball between the two pylons. You can't touch the ball with her hands, ok?"

Chloe nodded, "Me and Ryan against you. You be the goalie, Chichi."

"Ok."

"We will win!" decreed Ryan.

"Thanks for watching the kids," said Dean two hours later.

"It's no big deal. We had fun right guys?"

"Yup, can we play soccer again?" asked Ryan.

"Of course."

"Say bye kids."

"Bye Chichi."

When the door shut, I fell onto the couch.

"Kids tire you out?"

I nodded.

Master sat down beside me; I crawled closer to him and laid my head down in his lap. Master started running his fingers through my hair.

"Master..."

"Mmm..."

I sat up, "Why did you tell Dean about me playin' soccer?"

Master scratched the back of his head, "I dunno, just did. I suppose we were talking and he mentioned that Sally used to play hockey when they were younger so I just let it slip that you played soccer."

"Ok."

"Sorry if it brought back unhappy memories."

I shook my head, "Just curious."

"Ok."

I did not know what to say to end the awkwardness of our conversation, "I love you," I whispered hugging him, "Nothing will change it."

Master's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me fully into his lap, "I love you." He kissed me on the lips.

"Yama do you ever wonder if they looked for us?"

Master kissed me again, "Probably." His hands wandered up my shirt tickled and massaging my chest and sides. "But they won't find us..."

"Nnn... I-I know... ah..."

"You are so cute," breathed Master moving his mouth from my lips and started kissing my neck.

"D-don't... s-suck-k..." I whined.

"You know you like it."

My hands gripped his shirt, "T-to much... Y-yama... tired."

His hands from my chest into my short stroking me, "You sure? You want me to stop?"

I shut my eyes and leaned into Master, "Mmm... n-no..."

He laughed, "Thought so!"

"J-jerk!"

Within seconds, curtains were drawn shut and article of clothing littered the floor.

"How does it feel?"

Master continued to stroke my hard member while thrusting his fingers in and out of my entrance, "G-good! S-so good...ah!"

Master chuckled, "I think you're ready then!"

"Yes! I-I want you i-inside m-me!"

Master removed his fingers and soon Master thrusted into my heat.

"M-move!" I cried wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck.

"Alright." Master pulled out and thrusted back in trying to find that special spot inside me.

"Y-yama!" I screamed as he brushed by the prostate, "T-there...nn... Again!"

"Chi, you're adorable."

I woke up with a noticeable ache in my backside but none the less, a smile adored my face. Master's arms were still wrapped around me with his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Mmm... awake Chi?" mumbled Master.

I yawned, "Yeah."

"Sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" I pouted. I broke his grip and sat up.

Master sighed.

Thinking I had won I started to climb out of bed...

Master's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to the bed, "Stay."

"Mmm... Master!" I struggled to pull off the offending arms.

His arms tightened, "Stay with me!"

I knew I would not be allowed to leave so I snuggled further into Master's embrace, "So what are we going to do today, Yama?"

"Mmm... today is Sunday no work... just you and me."

I giggled, "I know but what are we going to do?"

"Sleep."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Yama!"

"Could go for... a sail?"

My eyes brightened, Yeah that would be great!"

"Mmm."

"So let's go, we need to rent one of the good ones!"

"Oh Chi," groaned Master, "You will be the end of me."

"So dramatic."

"Be quiet."

It was another nice day. The sun was out and you could not see a single cloud for kilometres. It was also the perfect temperature, not to hot or cold, there was a gentle breeze coming off the water.

"Perfect day for sailin'" said the Boat Renter, "You'll love this one." He patted the side of the boat, "She'll be good for you."

"Thanks," said Master pulling out his wallet.

Yamato started up the boat as I unravelled the rope holding the boat to the dock and off we went, "Are you going to fish?" I asked.

"Not today, just sailing. Why do you want to fish?"

I made a face, "You know I don't like fishing."

Master laughed, "I know, just teasing."

I carefully made my way over to Master who was in the driver's seat, "I'm happy we moved away, we never able to do stuff like this."

Master kept one hand on the wheel and the other stroked my lower back, "I am too."

"Oh Yama look a fish just jumped out of the water!" I pointed to our left, "Look another one!"

A few hours later, we sailed back to the docks. As we drove back home I let out a yawn.

"Tired much Chi?"

"Mmm... not t-tired."

Master laughed, Sure."

Just under fifteen minutes later, we arrived home. Sally and Dean were sitting outside their house. When Master pulled in the driveway, they walked through our joined lawns.

"Hi," I called.

"Hey, how was your sailing?" asked Sally, "You didn't fall out of the boat this time?"

I let out a laugh, "No, I didn't."

"Have you watched the news today?" asked Dean.

Master shook his head, "Chi dragged me out early today."

"Oh I almost forgot," said Sally, "On the news they said a group of thugs escaped from prison, a few towns over. They were sentenced for life for murder!"

"Really?" I asked feeling slightly nervous, "And the police haven't caught them yet?"

Sally shook her head, "No."

"What if they make it here? To Willowbrook?" I exclaimed.

Master's arms encircled my waist and he rested his chin on my head. "Don't worry about it Chi."

"But!"

"Sally's just being overdramatic. There is no need to worry yourself silly over it," said Dean, "What are the chances of them coming to our little old town?"

"See Chi don't worry ok?" said Master, "We'll lock our doors and windows tight just in case."

"I guess..."

After talking with Dean and Sally for a bit longer, Master and I headed inside for supper, "So you're going to babysit for Sally tomorrow?" asked Master peeling the potatoes. (I can't have him to anything else.)

"Yeah she's working a twelve hour shift tomorrow and both you and Dean Work till eight tomorrow and school is out at three," I replied, putting the cut up veggies into the pot.

"I see, sorry about working overtime again."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll have the kids keeping me company besides we need the money, maybe I should look for a job. What do you think?"

"You don't have to get one if you don't want to, like I don't see why not... I mean..."

I laughed, "You don't really want me to get a job, do you?"

Master turned away, "I just enjoy having you here every time I get home or come home for lunch breaks or even when you bring me lunch," he mumbled.

"Aww... Yama's so adorable."

"Chi!"

Supper was finished without too many injuries after I chased Master out of the kitchen, "Master I still don't get how you manage to cut every finger."

"Please just don't bring it up."

"Fine," I said wrapping the last bandage on his pinkie finger.

"There all better." I kissed each of his fingers.

"Thanks Chi," Master said kissing me on the lips.

"Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Chi every time you say 'let's watch a movie' we never watch it."

I stopped, "You're right."

"So how about we move to the bed..."

The next day, Master and I were driving to downtown to pick up some much-needed groceries.

"Did you make a list, Chi?"

"Yes."

"Sally invited us over for dinner tonight. We should bring a dessert over or at least something like that."

"You're right."

As usual shopping with Master was difficult, he just does not understand cooking or baking or even brands for that matter.

"And why do we need to buy the more experience can of spaghetti sauce when no name is two dollars cheaper."

"Yama don't you get it? This one has cut up garlic, onion and mushrooms and that one is watery and doesn't even compare in taste," I explained, "You hate watery sauce remember?"

"Yes," grumbled Master.

Two hours later.

"Did we really need all this stuff?" asked Master.

"Of course. Now we just need to get something for Sally and Dean," I replied.

"Lils told me about this bakery on the end of this street... Maybe we should check them out?" suggested Master.

"Ok sounds good."

"I'm gonna put this bags in the truck, ok?"

"Ok, I'm just going to walk ahead."

"Ok."

I strolled down the street; happy downtown was not busy today...

"Hey..."

"Yeah..." I stopped and turned to face a man?

"..."

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why don't you come with me?"

I stepped back, "No."

He stepped forwards with a smirk, "Now don't be like that..." He pulled a small handgun from his sweater pocket.

Shit! What do I do? No one is around... I could run, he may have a bad shot... On the other hand, maybe the gun is not even loaded.

"So, are you going to do this the easy way of the hand way?"

"Neither!" I shouted backing up more.

"Don't move," the person, stated pointing his gun at me.

I froze. I did not want to die.

"Chi?" Master walked up behind me, "What are you trying to do?" he asked the man angrily.

The man laughed, "What? This kid your little boy toy?"

"Leave us!" demanded Master.

The man tapped his chin with the gun, "I think I'll take both of you with me."

"M-master..." I whispered grasping his arm, "W-what... are we... going to do?"

"Shut up... You" the gun waved at me, "Let go of him."

I tightened my grip, "I-I won't."

"And there is your mistake..."

_To be continued or not to be continued..._

_ That is the question..._

AN: So who was excepting that? What do you think it going to happen? Yama rather changed a bit eh? It is for the better I think... Isn't Taichi just adorable? Sigh, if only more people thought like me and made Taichi the submissive uke... If only... Anyone who has some ending ideas had better tell me fast in reviews...

I am only asking for six reviews! Please!

They keep me going through the torturing hours of typing!

Till Next time!


	13. Aftermath

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline and characters.

AN: I have to slow down and contain my happiness. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! (Insert fan girl squeal) I am so sad to see this one end but so happy at the same time. I am sad to say but there is no lemon in this chapter should I add an epilogue with a lemon? Tell me in your reviews! I do not want to keep you, on with the chapter!

~Aftermath~

(Last Chapter)

That one gunshot changed everything... Once that man fired his gun, Master pushed me to the side being hit in his lower stomach. I hardly recall anything after that except my screams. A couple quickly found us, the police called who contacting our parents.

Six months.

That is how long I stayed locked up in a rehabilitation centre for young people taken out of 'bad relationships' whether it was with lovers, siblings, parents etc.

At first, I fought against their treatments and help groups. I would not believe any of their 'talk'. I loved him. I knew I did.

Hikari visited me everyday right after school got out. For the first month and a half, I refused to acknowledge her. She never brought up him or Sora. Hikari would babble on about her day or things were both did in the past. I silently thanked her for that.

It shocked me to say the least when my parents visited me. Mother cried the entire first visit, I still do not fully understand why. My Father did not say a word he embraced me once and left.

My old friends came and went and soon the days blended.

Three months in and I finally got the courage to asked about him. I only knew that he had made it through his surgery and placed in another rehab centre.

None of the consulars, nurses or doctors would tell me anything and I did not had access to a computer or phone.

Hikari arrived later that day; I decided to ask her, "Kari..."

She gasped slightly and a smile tugged at her lips, even if I had acknowledged her, I hardly spoke, "Yes, Tai?"

"How is... Yama?"

Her smile fell into a frown, "Tai..."

"Please Hikari?"

"I don't know."

I shook my head, "You're just like them."

"No Tai. I really do not know. His parents won't allow any visitors not even TK, his own brother."

I sighed and looked back out the window.

It was not until two weeks later when I got an unexpected visitor. The usual nurse, Sandy walked in my room, "Taichi? One of your friends is here."

From my window seat, I gave a slight wave.

"Chi?"

Shocked I turned around sharply to set eyes on Kazuki. I opened my mouth to respond but no sound escaped.

Kazuki ran over to me and hugged me tightly, "Oh Chi. It's been forever, and I missed you."

"I-I missed you too."

She held me at arm's length, "How are you? And no lying!"

"I-I'm terrible! Zuki! I hate this place, it's boring, and I'm not allowed to leave and I miss Yama!" I sighed sadly holding back the tears that threatened to pour down my face, "They won't tell me anything about him."

Kazuki took a seat beside me, "Sorry Chi but I can't change anything 'bout your situation except... I can tell you a bit 'bout Yama."

My eyes and hopes lit up, "Really? Kari said Yama's parents aren't letting him have any visitors."

Kazuki shook her head, "Nope, Yama will only let certain people visit him. And lucky you I happen to be one."

"Tell me! Zuki! Tell me!"

Kazuki laughed, "Ok. For the most part he's ok but without you around he's a big old grump, seriously he's so irritable but then again from what your burse told me you aren't a big ball of sunshine either."

I huffed, "How would they feel being locked up against your will?"

"Anyway, for the most part Yama is agreeing to his treatments..."

"What?"

Kazuki nodded, "He wants out even if it means he had to suffer through those pointless treatments. He really misses you."

I smiled, "I really miss him."

"I know it sucks how things turned out."

I suddenly remembered something and whacked Kazuki on the back of the head.

"Ow, jeez Chi what was that for?"

"What took you soon long to visit?" I asked.

"Wouldn't let me, I had to prove I wasn't going to fill your head with nonsense and other junk."

"Oh stupid."

"Yeah. Anything you want me to say to Yama?"

I looked to the clock visiting hours would end soon, "The usual, how much I miss him and love him. And that I'll work hard to get out as well."

"Ok. Good," said Kazuki jumping up, "Oh yeah almost forgot!" She leaned down to my ear, "He also says he can't wait to 'make love' to you. Something about you unable to walk for a week..."

My face went red.

All that happened three months ago. I was finally fine of the pointless rehab centre.

And I still love him.

I want to be with him.

A secret that only I know and maybe Kazuki, I still think of him as my Master.

"Excited about school, Tai? It's your first day back," said Hikari.

"Guess you could say that."

She stopped packing her bag, "Sure, you'll be able to handle this? We could change the day you go back..."

"I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Are you going to go try out for soccer?"

"Nah, I haven't practiced in months."

"I think you should. It could really help you get back in routine."

"Maybe..."

Six months after I was re-entered into society, the check-ups finally ended with my consular a week after.

I sat on top of the school roof skipping class and watching the clouds roll by.

It was nice.

I heard the door open and shut, "Go find somewhere else to hang out, I have dibs on this roof," I called my eyes shut.

"Right..." The person said, "And who made you king?"

"I promoted myself."

"Sure."

The sun that had previously been shinning nicely over me was suddenly gone, "Hey stop blocking the sun!" I growled opening my eyes, "Y-Yama?"

He smiled, "Hey, Chi."

I scrambled to stand up. He pulled me into his chest, arms wrapped securely around my waist, "Did they brain wash you?" he asked.

"No," I whispered, "You're still my one and only Master."

Maser chuckled, "I love you Chi."

"I love you."

_Finished~!_

AN: So did you like the ending? A show of reviews who expected this? It was obvious was it not? I just could not change it. So should I add a lemon as the epilogue? Who caught that this story started on the roof of their school and ended on the roof of the school? Symbolism! People! Symbolism! So lemon anyone?

_Sincerely:_

_ichigokazuki_


	14. Reasons

Mine, Yours and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the creation or original storyline or characters of the anime Digimon.

AN:** I AM ALIVE! **Barely... Before you, hate let me explain the high lack of activity this summer. As some or few of you may know, I am heading to college this fall and so I have had that to worry about and I got a second job at Subway and have worked a zillion plus hours a week, so I am constantly tired and lazy... I am truly sorry! However, I am leaving subway soon and have a bit more free time and so updates shall be happening more frequently! So enough waiting on with the chapter!

~Reasons~

"Yamato to start off your healing..."

"Hurry up get on with it already!"

"I will not tolerate rude behaviour."

Yamato groaned and sat back in his chair, "Sorry."

"Good. I want to you write down everything that happened in your childhood from when things turned sour if you will."

"And how will this help me?"

"By seeing what you endured when you were younger could help you better understand why you acted the way you did and see the regretful mistakes you made."

"Alright... I need some paper... and a pen."

...

...

"_You stupid bitch!"_ he growled backhanding Mother. She fell to the kitchen floor holding her bruising cheek, "You can't cook worth shit!"

"I-I'm sorry," Mother whispered brokenly collecting the shattered pieces of the plates.

Father grabbed his coat and headed for the door. This was a normal occurrence in my home.

"Daddy," I called, "I want to go with you!" I hurried down the stairs.

"No," said Mother pulling me back, "You stay with me, let your father go."

"I don't want to stay with you!"

"Yamato!" warned Mother.

A harsh slap echoed in the foyer. Father had slapped Mother and pulled me from her grip, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!"

"You can't!" she protested, tears filling her eyes.

Father ran a hand through my hair, "Grab your coat Yamato, and were eating out."

...

...

"Liar!" yelled Father, eyes starring accusingly at Mother.

Mother held her arms protectively around her stomach, "I-I haven't!"

Father started pacing, "After all I've done for you! This is how you repay me? I provide clothes, food, and shelter for your worthless body.

Mother was crying, "I-I didn't sleep with anyone else!"

Father grabbed Mother by her hair and dragged her up the stairs to their room.

I hid under my bed covering my ears but I could still hear Father throwing Mother on the bed, the tearing of fabric, her screams and cries and the sound of slapping skin accompanied by his groans.

When I woke up the next day, I heard Father leave for work. I quietly opened their bedroom door. Mother was lying on the bed, hands tied to the headboard.

"Y-yamato? Honey?" she called tiredly.

"Why is your tummy big?" I asked ignoring her nude state.

"I'm pregnant with your baby brother."

My eyes widened, "Brother?"

She nodded, "Could you untie Mummy, please?"

I slowly backed away from the bed towards the door.

"No, Yamato come back. I won't tell him that you did!"

I shook my head and left the room. I could not let her go, could not get Daddy angry.

Father did not allow Mother to leave the bed for a week, raping her repeatedly.

...

...

The very day my brother Takeru came into the world, I hated him. Whatever little attention she gave me was gone. Takeru became her whole world.

However, the same day, Father took a higher interest in me, it started with taking me places like the park, and zoo as well as he started driving me to school.

My favourite time would be when he sat by the fireplace to read the newspaper. I would move a stool beside his chair; Father would simply run his hands through my hair.

I smiled one day as I brought the newspaper to Father, "Thank you Yamato."

I nodded and went to get my stool but he stopped me, "Come here."

I walked back over to him. He picked me up and placed me in his lap. I was surprised but snuggled into his chest.

His hand began stroking my hair, his hand moved to my back. I was almost lulled to sleep, my eyes closed.

Slowly his hand traveled to my rear kneading flesh. My eyes shot open and I looked up to his face but his eyes were focussed on the paper. His hand never stopped, it felt so strange. Father's hand traveled into my blue shorts, I gasped as his fingers touch ghosted over my opening, and at the time, I was utterly confused. His hand moved to the front of my shorts... he stroked and 'toyed' with me. I could not... did not understand, all I could do was bury my face into his chest to hide my sounds until he was finished.

In the end, my shorts filled with a sticky substance.

Father wiped his hand on my shirt and set the paper down, "What a dirty boy," he said, "You need a bath."

A bath, which was the only thing Mother still, did for me.

Father carried me all the way to the washroom, he locked the door as soon as he closed it, "Remove your clothes," he ordered setting me down and starting the shower.

I took off all my clothes and turned to father, "Y-your coming in too?" I asked noticing his lack of clothes.

He nodded.

Once we were both in the shower, Father pulled me close, "I love you Yamato. You are the one good thing your Mother gave me. I am so proud of you."

"I love you too."

Father lathered me up with soapy subs. I giggled and squirmed as his hands roamed my body. My laughter stopped as his hands reached my rear. One hand felt the skin while the other's fingers were circling my opening, "D-daddy what are you doing?" I asked in a whisper gasping and clinging to his legs as one of his fingers pushed slowly in the soap providing lubrication.

"When you're older we'll be connected, Yamato."

'C-connected?"

He nodded kissing my forehead as his finger continued to explore inside me.

I did not understand what he met.

Finally, he pulled his finger out, "Kneel down Yamato." He gently pushed my face towards his arousal, "Suck."

"S-suck? But... D-daddy it's..."

"Be a good boy and suck it for Daddy."

...

Father lifted me out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy red towel around my body.

As we left the washroom, Mother walked by with Takeru, her eyes widened as she saw me in Father arms, "Y-you didn't..."

"It's none of your concern, woman..."

...

...

"I finally have enough saved..."

As I skipped down the hall with the new bouncy ball Father gave me, I heard Mother speaking in the washroom. I stopped and pressed my ear against the door to listen.

"Leaving him... at the end of the month... taking the boys... I-I think he is abusing Yama... no worse... I know... horrible... Charging definitely..."

I did not fully understand what Mother had said but I ran to find Father...

...

...

"She lying, the woman has no solid proof..."

Mother attempted to charge Father for the abuse she endured and tried to get custody of Takeru and me.

The court asked me questions about my home life... I lied, denied everything my Mother said.

"Did your Father ever hit your Mother?"

"No one will be upset with your answers son..."

"Mummy... never spoke of played with me... Only Daddy... he took me to the zoo and got me a bouncy ball..."

...

...

In the end, Mother got custody of Takeru and I stayed with Father...

...

...

My life did not seem to change much once Mother and Takeru left, I still never brought friends home, and I never went to any of their homes. Even at school I hardly ever participated in their games, I merely watched from the sidelines and gave a smile or too.

It was my tenth birthday two years after Mother left when Father allowed my friends to come over to celebrate. As the party came to a close and the last people left, I got ready for bed Father called me to his room.

"Lie down."

Obediently I crawled onto his large bed. He started to peel off my night ware, tossing them onto the floor, "I haven't given you your present yet..."

"W-what is i-it?"

"You'll see... I'm not one for teasing anyway..."

...

...

...

...

"Happy birthday, Yamato..."

...

...

...

Things started changing after that night; Father grew bolder in his advances, his 'love-making' as he called it. I was to sleep in his bed every night. It would be almost a year and a half before I fought back.

...

...

The new school year of grade, seven added a new student, Taichi Yagami and his sister Hikari. As per usual my friends jumped at the chance of new friends and got them immediately to join are little group it did not affect me though, I could not care less whether I got new friends.

Another new thing about the year was the new course Sex'ed class. I thought nothing of it until they covered sexual abuse whether from a lover, friend, stranger, and family member.

I felt sick, unnerved, and trapped.

The biggest question was what do I do now.

...

...

"Yamato, come here," ordered Father. It had been a week since my first class of Sex'ed. I made a decision.

"No." It was not any surprise of what he wanted.

Father raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm not going to do it anymore!" I yelled. It felt good to fight back.

Father starred at me for a moment and suddenly I was pushed backwards onto the couch, him over top of me holding my arms at my side, "Yamato, I hate to have to do this... However, you need to lesson... Forgot what they told you at school..."

I frantically shook my head, "Let me go!"

...

...

It was not until I was almost fifteen when Father got arrested for child abuse. Mother finally got custody of me and I really met my younger brother Takeru.

...

...

(Note: Yamato's notes ends here)

"Why did you choose Taichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why over everyone else did you 'want' Taichi?"

Yamato shrugged, "It was... because he could see through the masks when not one of my other 'friends' could."

The therapist nodded and flipped through her file folder, "Ok, now how do you feel about Sora?"

Yamato without hesitation answered, "Hate."

"Why do you hate this girl?"

"She tried to take him away."

"How so?"

"She told me that she liked him and was going to ask him out... She wanted my help... my advice I suppose."

"I see... this led to your drastic actions..."

AN: I lied. There was another second last chapter. I thought of this a while back but forgot about it. I found that there was not any informative part about the reason why Yamato is the way he is in the story... so now you know! What do you think, somewhat plausible in real life eh? So tell me what you think? In addition, about that epilogue, lemon still?


End file.
